Akashi itu Kuroko ?
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kuroko berkata bahwa ia ingin seperti Akashi. Namun siapa sangka bahwa ia mengucapkan permohonan itu disaat bintang jatuh? Tidak! Kuroko tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu! Kuroko tak menyangka ia berada di dalam tubuh Akashi dan Akashi berada di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Terus? apa yang harus mereka lakukan? bagaimana cara mereka kembali? Akakuro. OOC. YAOI Chap 5 UPDATE (last chapter)!
1. Chapter 1

"Belajar yang rajin! jangan baca buku mulu! kerjain pr yang benar!"

Dengan datarnya pemuda bersurai babyblue ini mengangguk nurut. Ah, kalau dilihat lebih teliti, jelas sekali raut wajahnya sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau dari tadi ia diceramahi oleh guru? bermula dari sentral yang memanggil nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' untuk ke ruang guru dan diberi ceramahan panjang lebar oleh guru matematika karena nilainya jelek—Sungguh, Kuroko ingin memakan gurunya sendiri.

"Iya, saya mengerti." kata Kuroko datar, "Saya permisi."

Kuroko menutup pintu ruang guru dengan perlahan. Iya sih perlahan, tapi jalannya tidak perlahan. Dengan kesal, Kuroko menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras hingga semua murid memandang Kuroko aneh. Masa bodo dipandang seperti itu, Kuroko sangat kesal sekarang.

"Oi, Kuroko!" sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Kagami-kun." balas Kuroko datar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil kagami itu hanya tersenyum, "Dimarahi guru lagi, eh?"

Kuroko menjepret (?) Kagami dengan karet yang entah ia dapat dari mana, "Diam."

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali nilai mu menurun? biasanya kau selalu stabil kan? yah, walau tak bagus-bagus amat." kata Kagami.

"Uhm." Kuroko mengangguk.

Kagami mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko, "Belajar yang bener, ya! bisa gawat 'kan kalau kau tak diperbolehkan ikut klub basket hanya karena nilai mu jelek!"

Kuroko tersenyum, "Iya."

"Semangat ya, Bakakuro!" kata Kagami dari kejauhan.

Saat itu juga, Kuroko langsung melempar Kagami dengan sepatu.

.—.—.

Kuroko menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian ia beralih ke arah jam. Pukul 00:00 tetapi Kuroko belum tidur. Pemuda babyblue ini menatap jendela yang disinari cahaya rembulan malam. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan duduk di dekat jendela tersebut. Manik babyblue nya menatap bulan yang bersinar terang—menerangi kamar Kuroko yang gelap gulita karena ia mematikan lampu.

"Haah.." Kuroko menghela nafas sambil menopang dagu.

Kuroko meraih ponsel biru muda nya. Iseng, ia mengirim pesan pada teman lamanya alias Kiseki no Sedai. Setelah mengetik, ia langsung mengirim pesan itu pada kelima teman nya.

**PLIP**

Setelah mengirim pesan, Kuroko tersenyum bodoh. Siapa juga yang akan membalas pesan nya pada tengah malam begini? pikir Kuroko geli. Mereka tak mungkin membalas apalagi Aomine yang basis nya seorang kerbau kurang tidur.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Hanya orang yang tidak tidurlah yang akan membalas pesan Kuroko.

**KRRING KRRING!**

Kuroko menatap ponselnya. Huh? pesan masuk? ah, paling dari operator. Lagi pula, tak mungkin kelima temannya akan membalas pesannya.

**KLIK**

Namun sayang, itu bukan pesan dari operator, melainkan pesan dari Akashi Seijuro.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi-kun**_

_**10/20/14**_

_**00:00**_

_**Ada apa, Tetsuya? tidak bisa tidur? ada yang mengganggu mu kah? katakan saja padaku. **_

Sebuah pesan singkat namun Kuroko mengerti bahwa Akashi khawatir. Kuroko menghela nafas karena ini terlalu berlebihan. Sekhawatirkah Akashi bila Kuroko mengirim pesan pada tengah malam?

Kuroko membalas pesan Akashi lagi. Saat itu, Akashi menerima pesan dari Kuroko.

_**To: Akashi-kun **_

_**From: Tetsuya**_

_**10/21/14**_

_**00:05**_

_**Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Akashi-kun bagaimana nilai-nilai mu? apakah bagus?**_

Melihat pesan Kuroko, Akashi menatap datar. Tak berapa lama, ia tersenyum sedikit menyebalkan. Ia pun membalas pesan Kuroko.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi-kun **_

_**10/21/14**_

_**00:05 **_

_**Kutebak kau pasti dimarahi guru karena nilaimu jelek. Ya, seperti biasa, nilai-nilai ku selalu sempurna. Ah, tapi di pelajaran matematika, nilaiku jelek. Aku hanya mendapat nilai 99. **_

Kuroko langsung menatap ponselnya kesal. Kenapa Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko kurang pintar dalam matematika?! Sial, Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi selalu benar. Apa Akashi menyindirnya? menyebalkan.

_**To: Akashi-kun**_

_**From: Tetsuya**_

_**10/21/14**_

_**00:10**_

_**Matilah kau, Akashi-kun. **_

Pesan singkat yang sukses membuat Akashi nyengir. Pfft, Sepertinya Kuroko ngambek.

Sementara itu, Pemuda babyblue ini masih menopang dagu. Kesal? tentu saja. Ia masih menatap cahaya rembulan yang menerangi kamarnya itu. Ah, benar juga. Akashi itu selalu sempurna. Ia selalu mendapat nilai bagus di setiap mata pelajaran. Kadang, Kuroko iri pada Akashi yang sempurna dalam hal apapun.

"Seandainya aku seperti Akashi-kun..." kata Kuroko dengan mata sayu. Sepertinya rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, "Pasti menyenangkan..." Tak berapa lama, ia pun tertidur di meja belajarnya.

**SYUUUUUH**

Tunggu, apa itu.. bintang jatuh?

Kuroko, sepertinya kau mengatakan permohonan mu disaat tidak tepat.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi=Kuroko ?! <strong>

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki **

**AkaKuro **

**Akashi x Kuroko **

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, typo, absurd dll **

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai crimson ini masih gelayutan di kasurnya. Rasa malas menyerangnya sehingga ia malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Karena malas, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia juga malas ke sekolah karena paling-paling ia akan dimarahi gurunya karena nilai matematikannya jelek.<p>

**TOK TOK **

Ah, berisik sekali.

"Tuan muda, mobil sudah siap berangkat." kata seorang berbalut baju maid tersebut, "EEH!? Tuan muda?!"

Mendengar suara maid yang sedikit kaget itu, sontak pemuda bersurai crimson itu terbelalak. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, "H-hah?"

"Saya kira tuan muda sudah siap! Huwaa! Tuan muda bisa terlambat ke sekolah! sudah jam 06:15!" kata maid tersebut.

**PIK**

Tunggu, ada yang ganjal.

Tuan Muda katanya?

Tunggu, ia tidak ingat kalau ia dipanggil tuan muda.

"Sumimasen, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda'." Kata Akashi datar.

Maid itu menatap Akashi bingung, "E-eh? Apa maksud anda?"

"Bicara dengan ku menggunakan bahasa yang biasa saja. Aku ingin bolos sekolah. Aku malas bertemu dengan guru matematika yang menyebalkan itu!" kata Akashi sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur lagi.

Maid itu menatap Akashi bingung. Dengan perasaan aneh, ia meninggalkan Akashi di kamar. Seketika itu juga Akashi menatap heran. Siapa maid itu? seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mempekerjakan seorang pembantu.

Malas berdebat dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

**Lho?**

**Lho?**

**Tunggu sebentar. **

"Eh?" Akashi menatap sekelilingnya bingung. ia pun menatap rambutnya. Tunggu, merah?

Akashi tak pernah ingat bahwa ia memiliki kasur luas.

Akashi tak pernah ingat bahwa ia memiliki seorang maid.

Akashi tak pernah ingat bahwa nuansa kamarnya merah.

Dan yang parahnya lagi, Akashi tak pernah ingat bahwa ia memiliki rambut merah!

**Tunggu...**

**Apa jangan-jangan...**

Dengan cepat Akashi berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menatap cermin. Tidak, ini pasti bohong!

Betapa kagetnya Akashi melihat wajahnya sendiri—

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

—sebenarnya yang berada di dalam tubuh Akashi bukanlah Akashi melainkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jadi dengan kata lain, Jiwa Kuroko berada dalam tubuh Akashi Seijuro.

.—.—.

Jiwa Kuroko sangat bingung sekarang. Ia benar-benar bingung. Mengapa ia bisa berada dalam tubuh Akashi?! Dalam rangka apa ia bisa berada dalam tubuh Akashi?!

Kita abaikan jiwa Kuroko sebentar, kini kita beralih ke Tokyo— Dimana tubuh Kuroko yang sebenarnya tinggal.

"Tetsuya, cepat bangun! nanti kau terlambat!" kata Ibu Kuroko.

Kuroko bangkit dari kasurnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bangun. Dengan enggan ia bersiap ke sekolah.

**Eh tunggu. **

Hanya perasaan Kuroko atau kamar nya makin sempit ya?

Dan suara wanita siapa tadi? kok tidak sopan sekali membangunkan Kuroko? apa itu maid nya?

Seingatnya, yang tinggal di rumah Kuroko hanya ia dan ayahnya. Ah, dan butler maid nya.

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap sekelilingnya. Biru muda.

"Apa ayah mengecat kamar ku? ah, itu mustahil." pikir Kuroko bodoh. Ia menatap cermin dan merapikan bletzernya. Tunggu, ada yang ganjal. Kuroko langsung tersentak kaget begitu melihat wujud tubuhnya.

"EH?!"

Kuroko kaget bukan kepalang. Ia menatap kacanya dengan pandangan horror.

"Ah, mungkin kemarin aku cosplay jadi Tetsuya kali, ya?" pikir Kuroko. Dengan bodohnya, Kuroko menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sakiit!" Kuroko meringis kesakitan. Tidak. Ini bukan wig atau lainnya. Ini benar-benar rambutnya!

Kuroko tak ingat bahwa ia telah mengecat rambutnya jadi biru muda.

**PLAK**

Dan dengan gregetnya, Kuroko menampar diri sendiri menggunakan raket nyamuk— Biar cepet sadar katanya.

"Khh.. sakit.."

**Astaga..**

**ini mimpi kan?**

**tak mungkin kan?**

"ASKJDHGKJHGTFKLQEJ APAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" dan saat itu juga jiwa Akashi yang berada dalam tubuh Kuroko tersentak kaget.

Dengan kata lain, jiwa Akashi berada dalam tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya.

**"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INIIIII?! OH TUHAN, KUMOHON TOLONG AKU!"** kata Akashi dan Kuroko barengan walaupun Akashi mengucapkan di Tokyo dan Kuroko mengucapkan di Kyoto.

Jadi kejadian semuanya dapat disimpulkan bahwa **Akashi=Kuroko.**

.—.—.

Begitulah kejadian tadi pagi, sehingga membuat baik Akashi maupun Kuroko bolos sekolah. Saat ini, Akashi (alias Kuroko) sedang menelepon Kuroko (alias Akashi).

"Akashi-kuuuuuun!" kata Akashi panik.

"Tetsuya itukah kau?!" kata Kuroko panik. Bahkan lebih panik dari Akashi.

"Akashi-kun bagaimana ini?! ini bukan tubuhku melainkan tubuh mu!"

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Ini juga bukan tubuh ku, Tetsuya. Ini tubuhmu!"

"Huwaaa! kembalikan tubuh ku, Akashi-kun!"

"Bagaimana caranya, hah?! kau dan aku jauh sekaliii!"

"Gara-gara shock, aku tak masuk sekolah!"

"Apa?! astaga Tetsuya, itu tubuhku! harga diriku bisa hancur kalau bolos sekolah!"

"Masa bodo dengan harga diri Akashi-kun! Walau aku bodoh, aku lebih suka di tubuhku!"

"Kembalikan tubuhku, Tetsuyaaaa!"

"HUWAAAA!"

Bukannya mencari solusi, malah berdebat layaknya suami ketahuan istri selingkuh -_-)

Kuroko terengah-engah. Ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Tetsuya. Sekarang, kita tenang dulu! baiklah, ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berada di tubuhku."

"Saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di tubuhmu! aku shock mengapa aku dipanggil Tuan Muda!" kata Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ah, satu hal lagi, Kuroko(alias Akashi) tak mungkin menceritakan pada Akashi bahwa ia telah menyakiti tubuh 'Kuroko' dengan raket nyamuk(?).

Akashi membuka suara, "Nee, Akashi-kun! Bagaimana ini—"

"SEIJUROOO!" teriak seseorang di ambang pintu.

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) dapat mendengar suara ayahnya yang membentak. Sial! Ayahnya pasti marah begitu mengetahui Akashi membolos!

"Tetsuya kaburlah! kau akan dimarahi ayahku! Cepat lari!" kata Kuroko panik. Masih menelepon Kuroko, Akashi beranjak dari kasur, menatap ayahnya dengan rasa tak berdosa.

"Selamat pagi, Otou-san." kata Akashi datar. Ayah Akashi pun menatap Akashi bingung. Apa? barusan Akashi menyapa Ayahnya? rasanya itu hambar sebab jarang sekali seorang Akashi yang berwajah dingin menyapa ayahnya sendiri.

"Seijuro kau tidak terbentur kan?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut, "Tidak kok. Otou-san capek ya? mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Akashi masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Ayah Akashi sampai merinding sekali melihat senyuman anaknya sendiri. Tapi dibalik itu, ia sangat senang bahwa Akashi akhirnya (?) memperhatikannya. Tunggu, kalau dilihat-lihat, kok Akashi terlihat imut ya?

"Y-Ya boleh." kata Ayah Akashi gugup.

Akashi pun tersenyum, "Baiklah, Otou-san."

Dan saat itu juga Ayah Akashi terkena serangan jantung melihat senyum Akashi yang sangat manis. :v

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Akashi sedang sibuk membuatkan teh untuk ayahnya. Merasa aman, Akashi kembali membuka flip ponselnya, "Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya kau berhasil kabur? Maaf ya, Ayahku sangat galak kalau marah." kata Kuroko khawatir.

Akashi tersenyum, "Eh? aku merasa ayahmu baik kok."

"HAH?"

"Aku sedang membuatkan teh untuknya." lanjut Akashi. Kuroko yang sedang di Tokyo hanya facepalm.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu niat mu baik. Tapi bagaimana pun juga itu tubuhku! jangan macam-macam!" protes Kuroko.

Akashi mengernyit sebal, "Aku tahu kok, Akashi-kun! kau juga jangan macam-macam!"

"Sei, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Ayah Akashi yang kebetulan lewat di dapur.

Akashi langsung tersentak kaget, "Ah, Otou-san! i'e nandemonai~ aku sedang bicara dengan Tetsuya." kata Akashi.

Ayah Akashi menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau bolos sekolah, Sei?"

**GLEK**

Kuroko (alias Akashi) yang kebetulan mendengar suara ayahnya itu langsung mematung. Sial, Akashi harus membuat alasan apa?!

"Eeh... ngg... itu kepala ku pusing, hehe." kata Akashi sambil memegang kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Otou-san." kata Akashi membungkuk badan.

Ayah Akashi menatap Akashi bingung, "Hah.. baiklah apa boleh buat, kuizinkan kau bolos namun lain kali kau tak boleh bolos!" kata ayah Akashi.

Akashi menangguk, "Tehnya, Otou-san."

"Terima kasih, Sei."

**BLAM **

Setelah Ayah Akashi pergi, Akashi kembali membuka ponselnya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ng?"

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain menjalankan hari-hari seperti biasa." kata Akashi datar.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Kurasa begitu. Baiklah, saat ini kita jalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Jangan sampai ada orang yang mencurigai kita!"

Akashi mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Tapi Tetsuya, kau tak boleh membolos latihan basket. Bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah kaptennya." kata Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Eh? uhm.. baiklah. Tapi Akashi-kun juga tak bisa bolos latihan basket di Seirin.. soalnya Kantoku bisa marah.." kata Akashi.

"Iya-iya. Baiklah, intinya jalani hari seperti biasa, ya." kata Kuroko.

"Uhm."

Akhirnya Akashi dan Kuroko yang bertukar badan itu pun terpaksa menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Mereka harus menutupi jati diri mereka yang tertukar agar tidak dicurigai orang-orang. Apakah kepribadian Kuroko yang imut akan berubah menjadi Kuroko yang sadis? Apakah kepribadian Akashi yang seram akan berubah menjadi Akashi yang baik hati?

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

bersambung ke chap 2 ya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>HAHAHHAHA gila

saya datang membawakan FF gaje lagi. :v oh ya, sudah lama ngga nulis FF kwokwokwokwo... soalnya saya mulai tertarik sma tokyo ghoul :3 kapan2 pengen bikin ff TsukiKane tapi takutnya ngga laku di review (?) /ngemislu

Ah sudahlah yang penting tetep Akakuro lovers~

Jujur, susah banget nulis FF ini. Ah, bukannya susah tapi ngebingungin X"D maaf klo ni FF susah dimengerti. Authornya aja juga ngga ngerti /ditamvar

yap, jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya~

**Review Onegai? Arigatou~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tuan Muda mau kemana?" tanya seorang maid yang kebetulan melihat Akashi di ambang pintu.

"Latihan basket." jawab Akashi singkat.

Maid itu menatap bingung, "A-anda tidak dimarahi oleh Akashi-san?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Tidak kok."

Maid itu bergidik melihat senyuman Akashi. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang Akashi tunjukan setiap 100 tahun sekali. /plak

Dan Akashi (Alias Kuroko) seenaknya menunjukan senyuman itu berkali-kali.

"Aku berangkat!" kata Akashi siap berlari.

"Eeeh?! Tu-tunggu tuan muda!" cegah maid itu.

Akashi menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Anda diantar dengan mobil!" kata maid itu panik. Takut Akashi lari beneran ke sekolah

Jari telunjuk Akashi ia letakan di depan mulutnya, seperti pose berpikir, "Eh? diantar dengan mobil? sumimasen, aku tak terbiasa."

Maid itu pun langsung nosblid melihat wajah Akashi yang terbilang imut sebab Akashi menatap maid itu polos.

"T-tuan Muda terbentur apa sih?" tanya maid itu bodoh.

"Tak apa, aku lari saja! Aku berangkat~" kata Akashi langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

Sejenak maid itu bisa melihat Akashi tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kyaaaa~ Tuan Muda imut sekali~" kata maid itu fangirling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu, Kuroko yang di Tokyo..**

"Okaa-san, aku mau berangkat." kata Kuroko sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Tet-chan, bukannya kamu bilang kamu kecapean? ngapain?"

Ups. Kuroko (alis Akashi) sedikit terkekeh mendengar kata 'Tet-Chan' yang dilontarkan oleh Ibu Kuroko.

_'Tak kusangka ibu Tetsuya memanggil Tetsuya dengan sebutan yang lucu.'_ batin Kuroko geli.

"Latihan basket, nanti aku dimarahin sama Kantoku. Etto.. cepet aku mau berangkat." kata Kuroko sambil beranjak.

Ibu Kuroko menatap Kuroko bingung, "Ya sudah, berangkat saja."

"Cepet, Okaa-san. aku bisa telat."

"Ya berangkat saja! Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Ibu Kuroko.

"Mobil nya mana, Okaa-san?" tanya Kuroko emosi.

"Kamu terbentur ya?! kita tak punya mobil!" ujar Ibu Kuroko.

**KRIK KRIK**

Aduh, bisa-bisanya Kuroko (Alias Akashi) lupa bahwa ia saat ini tidak memiliki mobil.

Kuroko menatap Ibu Kuroko tajam, "Terus aku ke sekolah naik apa, hah?"

"Kamu jalan kaki kan? deket kok! sudah sana berangkat!" kata Ibu Kuroko.

Astgah...

Sungguh, saat ini Jiwa Akashi harus turun kasta. Mau tak mau ia harus jalan kaki menuju sekolah Seirin.

"Baik-baik! Aku berangkat."

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi=Kuroko ?!<strong>

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**AkaKuro**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, typo, absurd dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam. Ya, saat ini Kuroko berada di sekolah yang bernama Seirin. Sekolah yang tidak terlalu elit namun memiliki klub basket tangguh. Kuroko berjalan menuju lorong kelas dengan tatapan tajam. Manik Babyblue nya menatap tajam tiap orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong itu.<p>

'Ini jam pulang, ya? pantas ramai.' batin Kuroko.

**BRUK**

Tak sengaja, ada seorang murid yang menubruk tubuh Kuroko. Sialnya, orang tersebut seolah menganggap Kuroko angin alias tidak minta maaf.

"Hoi!" kata Kuroko pada orang tersebut.

Orang yang menubruk Kuroko menoleh, "Apa? kau memanggil ku, hei bocah?"

"..."

Kuroko bisa memperkirakan bahwa orang yang menubruknya adalah kakak kelas. Huh, sombong sekali senpai ini.

Kuroko tersenyum. Tidak, ini bukan senyuman biasa. Ini senyuman yang sangat mengerikan dan menyeramkan. Siapapun bisa ketakutan karenanya.

Bahkan orang yang menubruk Kuroko sedikit bergidik, "A-apa hah?! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu!"

Kuroko menarik kerah baju orang tersebut dengan kasar. Ia menatap senpai tersebut dengan aura mengintimidasi, "Aku tak ingat bahwa Senpai boleh bertindak seenaknya pada Kouhai. Kau tahu kan? kau menubruk ku. Mana sopan santun mu? Apa ka—"

"Apa sih?! bocah seperti mu buat apa bersikap sopan?! ming—"

**GRET**

Kuroko semakin menarik kerah orang tersebut. Bisa dipastikan, senpai tersebut sedikit tercekik.

"Aku sedang bicara, senpai ku yang paling sopan. Tolong jangan seenaknya memotong perkataan ku. Diam dan dengarkan lah." potong Kuroko cepat.

Senpai itu membiru (?) wajahnya. Ketakutan? SANGAT.

"Boleh juga kalau aku membunuh mu di tempat ini. Biar semua saksi mata melihat betapa kurang ajarnya seorang senpai terhadap kouhai yang sama-sekali-tidak-berdosa." lanjut Kuroko tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit melotot.

"OOOOOOOII! KUROKOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mendengar orang yang meneriakan namanya, sontak Kuroko menoleh. Ah, Kagami rupanya.

"Apa? Kau mengganggu ku."

"Sedang apa kau disana?! jangan bikin masalah dengan senpai! Aah! maaf, temanku memang suka buat masalah!" Kagami menunduk berkali-kali—memohon maaf dari senpai nya.

Senpai tersebut cengo, "I-iya.. tidak apa-apa." Bahkan ngomong pun sedikit terpatah-patah.

"Kuroko! Ayo cepat latihan basket! Kantoku sudah menunggu mu!" kata Kagami menarik lengan Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap tajam, "Tidak sopan kau, Taiga. Jangan menarik lengan ku. Tak kau suruh pun, aku akan pergi ke tempai Kantoku."

Dan dengan cepat, Kuroko berlari meninggalkan Kagami. Kagami mematung di tempat. Sejak kapan Kuroko bisa berlari secepat itu?!

Tunggu, tadi Kuroko memanggil Kagami dengan sebutan 'Taiga' ?

"Kuroko? k.. kau.. kenapa...? Hah? Hah?" Kagami bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia kebingungan sekarang.

Ups. Akashi, sepertinya kau telah merubah kepribadian Kuroko secara drastis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Akashi yang saat ini berjalan di lorong Rakuzan pun tampak celingak celinguk. Tersesat? jelas. Akashi (alias Kuroko) tidak pernah ke Rakuzan sekalipun. Akashi berjalan mencari denah sekolah. Sial, sekolah Rakuzan sangat besar dan Akashi harus tersesat hanya karena tidak tahu gym. Akashi tetap jaga image biar ngga keliatan kaya anak ilang.

**BRUK**

Tak sengaja, ada seorang gadis yang menubruk Akashi. Akashi langsung menatap gadis itu datar. Menunggu diberi permohonan maaf? entahlah.

Awalnya gadis itu tidak mau minta maaf karena masa bodo, namun begitu melihat siapa yang ditubruknya—

"KYAAAA! Maafkan aku, Akashi-Sama! aku tak sengaja! maafkan aku! Jangan bunuh aku! aku mohon ampun! maafkan aku! akan kuberikan aku apa saja asalkan kau mau memaafkan ku! kumohon maafkan aku! maafkan aku!"

—Gadis itu malah meminta maaf dengan berlebihan -_-) sampai bersujud pula.

Mendengar ucapan gadis itu, sontak para murid menatap ke arah Akashi dan gadis itu. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik alias ngegosip. terdengar kata 'Gadis itu pasti mati' atau 'Hebat sekali gadis itu berani menubruk seorang Akashi Seijuro' dan 'Pasti gadis itu tak akan dimaafkan' yang terdengar di telinga Akashi. Akashi menatap teman-teman yang memperhatikannya. Bingung? tentu saja.

Segitu parah kah bila ada yang menubruk Akashi Seijuro?

Biasanya, Akashi yang 'sebenarnya' akan menatap gadis itu sinis. Namun berbeda dengan Akashi yang 'sekarang' sebab—

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkan mu."

—Saat ini yang berada di dalam tubuh Akashi bukanlah Akashi melainkan Kuroko.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Para murid langsung kaget melihat insiden yang terbilang langka ini.

"Seorang Akashi memaafkan gadis itu?" "Serius tuh?" "Kyaaaa!" "Kamera mana?! foto!" "Akashi terbentur apa?"

Berbagai gosip tak jelas dapat didengar Akashi. Akashi bangkit berdiri dan membantu gadis yang bersujud di hadapannya juga berdiri.

"Aku yang salah karena tidak melihat jalan. Maafkan aku." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Seketika itu juga gadis dihadapannya tewas karena melihat senyuman Akashi.

"SEI-CHAAAAAAAAN~" sapa seseorang.

Akashi mendelik, huh? siapa dia?

"Ya?"

"Sei-chan kau kemana saja?! ayo cepat latihan! kalau tak ada Sei-Chan, Gym serasa sepi! ayo cepat, Sei-Chan~" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik-narik lengan Akashi. Akashi sih diam saja toh orang ini bisa membantunya untuk pergi ke gym.

'Kalau tak salah dia yang bernama... Mibuchi Reo ya?' batin Akashi bertanya.

Tak disadari, jumlah fangirl Akashi semakin meningkat. Maklum, soalnya melihat insiden Akashi ramah bisa membuat paling dikit 1000 fangril bertambah.

.—.—.

"Oi Kuroko!"

Kuroko menoleh, "Hm?"

"Hanya perasaan ku, atau kau jadi sedikit berbeda?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko yang saat ini duduk di bench.

"Aku tetaplah aku." jawab Kuroko sinis.

Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung kalau saat ini Kuroko sangat berbeda? Contohnya, saat latihan basket tadi, Kuroko sama sekali tidak pass bola kepada Kagami. Lalu sejak kapan Kuroko bisa bertanding one on one dengan Kagami? lalu Kuroko juga lebih sinis dan tak banyak bicara, terus memanggil Kagami dengan sebutan 'Taiga' dan jangan lupa bahwa Kuroko sekarang jadi lebih mengerikan!

"Nigou mana? kau tak membawanya? biasanya kau membawanya kan?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko menatap Kagami, "Nigou?" Kuroko beranjak dari bench, "Siapa dia?"

**DAFUQ **

"Kuroko kau amnesia?! Nigou kan anjing peliharaan mu!" kata Kagami.

"Hah?"

"Oi Kuroko!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Kuroko menoleh, "Ya?"

"Coba kau one on one sama Izuki dengan misdirection. Aku mau lihat perkembangan teknik itu." pinta Kantoku alias Aida Riko.

"Izuki?" tanya Kuroko. 'Kalau tak salah Izuki Shun yang memiliki kemampuan Eagle Eye, ya?' batin Kuroko.

"Yo, Kuroko!" sapa Izuki.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk atas sapaan Izuki.

**DUK DUK**

Itu suara bola yang memantul. Izuki bersiap menghadang Kuroko dan Kuroko bersiap melewati Izuki.

**CKIT**

"Eh?"

Betapa kagetnya Izuki begitu melihat Kuroko bisa melewati nya dengan mudah. Apa itu sihir? eh tapi tunggu. Kok beda dengan yang diminta Riko?

"Kuroko, itu bukan misdirection!" kata Kagami.

Kuroko menoleh, "Eh? Misdirection itu one on one, kan?"

Kagami facepalm, "Bukan, bodoh! Kau amnesia lagi?! misdirection itu kemampuan mu yang bisa menghilang dalam sekejap kan?!"

Kuroko menatap tajam, "Memangnya aku punya kemampuan seperti itu?"

Kagami double facepalm, "Ya udah sana kau coba Phantom shoot!"

"Huh? Phantom shoot itu apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Cyclone Pass deh!" sanggah Riko.

"Itu apa? kok namanya aneh-aneh sih?!" kata Kuroko kesal.

Semuanya diam mematung. Bahkan Mitobe yang pendiam lebih diam dari biasanya.

Oke. Mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kuroko sangat **ANEH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei-chan!"

"Y-ya?"

"Hanya perasaan ku atau kau agak aneh ya?"

**DEG**

"Biasanya Sei-Chan kalau main selalu egois.. sekarang Sei-Chan jadi lebih sering pass... Terus, aku tak melihat jiwa mu yang suka memerintah..." kata Reo.

**DEG**

Akashi diam mematung. Aduh! gawaaat.

"Reo-Nee bodoh! baguslah kalau Akashi tidak seperti itu kan?!" kata seseorang.

"Eh? tapi rasanya seperti bukan kepribadian Sei-Chan, Hayama." sanggah Reo, "Terus Sei-Chan jadi lebih pendiam..."

Bila Akashi yang sebenarnya akan menatap sinis, Akashi yang ini malam meminta maaf.

"Sumimasen kalau aku aneh." kata Akashi sopan.

"A-apa?! S-Sei-chan meminta maaf?! akdjfakhglk"

"Maafkan aku, Reo-Kun." kata Akashi sambil menatap polos Reo dan sukses membuat Reo nosblit.

'Seichan so adorable~' batin Reo menggila. "Eh?! Reo-Kun?! sejak kapan Sei-Chan jadi sopan?!"

**DEG**

Akashi kembali mematung. Jadi sebenarnya Akashi itu bukan anak yang sopan?!

misteri yang tak diketahui Kuroko adalah, Akashi bukan anak sopan!

Aww yeah! Akashi anak bandel! /stop

"A-aku belajar jadi anak baik!" kata Akashi gugup.

"Ya tak apa-apa Sei-chan~ Toh Hayama dan lainnya tak keberatan~ Oh ya, Sei-Chan kau bisa dunk? aku mau melihatnya."

"Eh?! A-aku tak bisa.." kata Akashi sangat gugup dan itu makin membuat wajah Akashi terlihat imut.

**BRUUUUSH!**

Itu suara darah yang keluar dari hidung Reo. :v

Mengabaikan Reo yang mati bersimbah darah, Akashi berjalan menuju bench. Ia membuka ponsel nya dan menulis pesan singkat pada Kuroko.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi-kun**_

_**10/21/14**_

_**15:30**_

_**Akashi-kun, bagaimana keadaan mu? kuharap kau tidak membuat ku di cap sebagai orang aneh karena kau tidak mengerti misdirection, cyclone pass, ignite pass, phantom shoot dan sebagainya. Tolong jangan pasang wajah seram dan bersikap baiklah terhadap para senpai. **_

Kuroko menatap ponselnya dengan sebal. Huh, memang benar Kuroko (Alias Akashi) tak mengetahui skill skill basket Akashi (Alias Kuroko).

_**KRIIING KRIIING **_

Belum membalas pesan yang sebelumnya, sudah datang pesan baru dari ponsel Kuroko. Dengan cepat, Kuroko membuka pesan masuk itu. Oh, dari Tetsuya lagi, batin Kuroko.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi-kun**_

_**10/21/14**_

_**15:30**_

_**Oh ya, tolong jangan menganeh-aneh kan tubuh ku. **_

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) yang menerima pesan dari Akashi itu pun langsung tersentak. Mengapa Tetsuya bisa tahu kalau aku tak mengerti skill basket nya? batin Akashi. Manik babyblue Kuroko menatap deretan teks di ponselnya. Melihat tulisan "_**Oh ya, tolong jangan menganeh-aneh kan tubuh ku."**_ sontak membuat Kuroko jadi menyeringai (Dan entah mengapa itu sangat seram).

Bukankah kata-kata itu terdengar ambigu?

_**To: Akashi-kun**_

_**From: Tetsuya**_

_**10/21/14**_

_**15:33**_

_**Khawatir aku menganeh-aneh kan tubuhmu, Tetsuya? Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukannya sekarang. **_

Kuroko senyum-senyum sendiri. Kagami yang melihatnya langsung bergidik. Jujur, Kuroko yang tersenyum tanpa sebab terlihat mengerikan. Sementara itu, Akashi yang di Kyoto sangat panik. Apa maksud Kuroko dengan menuliskan 'Aku tak akan melakukannya sekarang' ?! Apa maksudnya ia akan melakukannya nanti?! HUWAT.

"Sei-Chaaaan~"

"A-ah ya?" Akashi langsung menutup flip ponsel nya.

"Aku capek... latihannya sampai di sini dulu ya!"

"Oi Reo! kau masih mau hidup kan?! nanti latihannya ditambah!" pemuda bertubuh besar itu memperingatkan.

"Mo... aku sudah lelah, Nebuya..." kata Reo.

Akashi menatap teman-temannya. Ah, benar juga. Tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan peluh keringat. Akashi menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Hanya dirinya yang tidak berkeringat. Mungkin karena Akashi memang memiliki tubuh yang kuat.

"Ah, baiklah. Latihannya sampai di sini dulu." kata Akashi dengan wajah polos.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Nebuya dan Hayama barengan.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Akashi langsung tersentak, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Tumben sekali kau baiiik!"

Eh? berarti selama ini AKashi bukan orang baik.

"A-ah, kurasa berlatih terlalu keras juga tak baik untuk kesehatan. Tubuh kalian juga perlu istirahat kan?" kata Akashi.

Seketika itu juga Nebuya dan Hayama langsung nangis tersedu-sedu karena akhirnya Akashi kerasukan malaikat.

Oh, jadi selama ini Akashi kerasukan setan.

"Eh, aku ke ruang ganti sebentar." Kata Akashi sambil membawa ponsel merahnya.

Yang lain sih mengangguk saja.

**BLAM!**

Akashi langsung menutup pintu ruang ganti tersebut dan langsung menelepon Kuroko.

**KRIIING KRIIING **

Terdengar suara ponsel yang berbunyi di tas Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Aku ke ruang ganti sebentar. Ada urusan." kata Kuroko menghentikan latihan basketnya. Yang lain hanya cengo, sejak kapan Kuroko berhenti latihan di tengah-tengah?!

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Kuroko langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Akashi.

**PLIP**

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, di sekolah mu tak ada kegiatan apapun selain latihan basket kan?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko berpikir, "Ada rapat osis."

**DEG**

"Akashi-kun, aku bolos saja ya rapat osisnya!" kata Akashi.

Kuroko terbelalak, "APAAAA?! Jangan! aku ketua osis! bisa gawat kalau aku tidak ikut rapat!"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Haah.. Akashi-kun terlalu banyak peran."

"Ya sudah, kau kirim pesan dulu pada wakil osis! buat alasan yang masuk akal."

"Eh? Tak apa nih kau tak ikut rapat osis?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

Akashi membuat pesan bertuliskan alasan ia tidak ikut rapat osis. Sebenarnya Akashi bisa saja ikut tapi ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan di osis.

"Kirim ke nomor yang bernama Sasaki". kata Kuroko dari telepon.

Akashi mencari nama Sasaki. Ah, ketemu. Akashi menekan tombol send pada ponsel merahnya. Syukurlah ia tak perlu mengikuti rapat osis.

"Tetsuya aku baru ingat, hari ini ada ulangan Matematika..." Kata Kuroko.

Akashi tersentak, "Apa?! te-terus bagaimana? hari ini aku kan bolos! aku hanya datang saat latihan basket!"

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, aku bisa mengikuti susulan ulangan matematika."

"ADA YANG BERNAMA KUROKO TETSUYA DI SINI?!" teriak seseorang.

Para klub basket Seirin langsung tersentak kaget begitu ada orang yang berteriak kencang sekali.

"Eh?! Pak Nishi guru matematika kelas 1? a-ada apa, pak?" tanya Hyuuga ramah.

"Saya mencari orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya!" kata Pak Nishi galak.

Riko bergidik, "Di-dia sedang di ruang ganti!"

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang di ruang ganti hanya kebingungan sendiri.

"Tetsuya, kau ada masalah apa dengan guru matematika?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, kau pasti tahu. Sekarang kau matikan panggilan ini dan pergi menemui pak Nishi." pinta Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

**CKREK**

"Ada apa memanggil saya?" Kuroko menatap tajam Pak Nishi.

Pak Nishi menjawab, "Ikut bapak ke ruang guru!"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Baiklah, ia hanya perlu mengikuti perintah guru ini.

"O-oi Kuroko! nilai mat mu jelek lagi?!" kata Kagami.

Kuroko menoleh, "Entahlah."

Dan benar saja, sesampainya di ruang guru, Kuroko dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Kau mengerti, Kuroko Tetsuya?!" kata pak Nishi galak.

Kuroko mengangguk sambil menatap tajam—kesal? tentu saja. Saat ini jiwa Akashi tidak mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Kuroko yang sebenarnya. Diseret ke ruang guru dan berakhir dimarahi begini hanya karena nilai matematika jelek lagi.

"Baik, saya mengerti." kata Kuroko menatap tajam.

Pak Nishi yang melihat raut wajah Kuroko itu pun bertanya, "Tumben sekali kau berekspresi! biasanya kalau kumarahi begini, kau hanya membalas dengan muka tembok mu!"

"Saya ingin membunuh bapak, oleh karena itu tidak seru kalau tak berekspresi." kata Kuroko malas. Ia pun langsung berjalan keluar ruang guru. Pak Nishi cengo di tempat.

.

.

.

**PRIIIIIIIIT **

Bunyi peluit yang ditiup gadis bersurai coklat itu menyita perhatian para pemain basket Seirin.

"Latihannya cukup sampai di sini!" kata Riko.

"Baik!" ujar semua kompak.

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko, "Oi Kuroko."

Kuroko menoleh, "Apa?"

"Nanti temani ke Maji Burger ya." kata Kagami.

Kuroko mendelik tajam. Tempat macam apa itu?

"Buat apa?"

"Makanlah. Aku lapar." kata Kagami sambil meminum air di botolnya.

Kuroko ikut meminum air, "Bisa sendiri kan?"

"Nanti kutraktir vanilla milkshake deh." kata Kagami.

Kuroko terdiam. Vanilla Milkshake? minuman yang tidak asing di telinga Akashi. Ah, Akashi baru ingat kalau Kuroko itu memang penyuka vanilla milkshake.

Akashi yang berada di dalam tubuh Kuroko itu pun berpikir sejenak. Vanilla milkshake, ya?

"Baiklah." kata Kuroko kalem. Sengaja menyetujui karena takut dicurigai sebab Kuroko (Alias Akashi) sudah bertingkah sangat OOC dari kepribadian Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

Kagami tersenyum, "Oke!"

.—.—.

Usai latihan, semuanya langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kagami dan Kuroko pergi ke Maji Burger dulu. Kuroko sengaja berjalan sedikit dibelakang Kagami soalnya Kuroko tidak tahu tempatnya di mana.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Kuroko sampai di Maji Burger. Di sana, mereka memilih tempat duduk di pojok.

"Nih." kata Kagami sambil menyerahkan segelas vanilla milkshake pada Kuroko.

"Makasih." kata Kuroko acuh. Kagami menghela nafas. Temannya ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih sinis? mungkin.

"Nafsu makanmu besar sekali." kata Kuroko sambil menatap tumpukan burger di nampan Kagami, "Kalau aku tak waspada, mungkin aku juga bakal dimakan oleh mu."

Kagami tersedak, "Nggak gitu juga kali! bukannya kau setiap hari melihat ku membawa burger sebanyak ini?"

Manik Babyblue Kuroko sedikit membulat, "Setiap hari?"

"Kuroko kau amnesia ya?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia lebih memilih meminum vanilla milkshake yang diberikan Kagami. Malas menanggapi lawan bicaranya.

'Jadi selama ini, Tetsuya selalu pergi berdua dengan Taiga?' batin Kuroko sedikit kesal.

**UHUK**

Kuroko tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Kuroko, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami panik.

Kuroko dapat melihat jelas raut wajah Kagami — terlihat panik. Cih. Si Alis bercabang mengkhawatirkan Kuroko ya?

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku." kata Kuroko sinis.

"Hmph, baiklah."

Kuroko kembali terdiam. Ia melihat ponselnya yang berada di saku nya. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada Akashi di Kyoto sana.

**To: Akashi-kun **

**From: Tetsuya **

**18:05**

**10/21/14**

**Saat ini aku sedang di Maji Burger bersama Taiga. Huh, aku cemburu melihat mu selalu seperti ini dengannya. **

Akashi yang menerima pesan itu sedikit kaget. Huh? seorang Akashi cemburu? lucu sekali.

"Sei-Chan pulang bareng yuuk~" ajak Reo.

"Ah, Iya."

"Reo-Nee kita makan-makan dulu yuk~ Aku lapar." ajak Hayama.

Nebuya mengangguk, "Aku juga lapar. Oi Akashi, kita makan-makan dulu yuk!"

"Mayuzumi mana?"

"Pulang duluan dia."

Akashi tak berkutik dari ponselnya. Ia menyempatkan diri membalas pesan dari Kuroko.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi-kun **_

_**18:07 **_

_**10/21/14**_

_**Cemburu? sejak kapan Akashi-kun cemburu? haha. Oh ya, teman-teman Akashi-kun mengajaku untuk makan bersama. Ku terima saja tawaran mereka, supaya Akashi-kun tidak terlihat kesepian. **_

Kuroko menatap ponselnya. Hmm, makan-makan ya? pasti menyenangkan walaupun sebenarnya Akashi tak bisa merasakannya sebab saat ini ia berada di tubuh Kuroko. Tak berniat membalas pesan tersebut, Kuroko kembali meminum vanilla milkshake nya.

"Aku sudah selesai, yuk pulang!"

"Eh? sudah?" tanya Kuroko, "Cepat sekali."

"Kuroko, kau belum habis? tumben!"

"Lagi nggak mood. Sudah ayo pulang."

Ah, Akashi lupa bahwa ia harus jalan kaki agar sampai ke rumah Kuroko. Hidup tanpa mobil memang susah.

.

.

**TAP TAP **

"Kau sudah nonton NBA? keren lho."

Kuroko masih meminum vanilla milkshake nya, "Oh.. iya sudah. Memang keren."

"Dunk nya itu lho! keren sekali! aku sukaaaaa!" kata Kagami semangat. Mukanya sangat senang.

"Ah iya. Apalagi lay up nya—"

"Aku ingin mempelajari dunk itu untuk mengalahkan Akashi Seijuro!" kata Kagami semangat, "Yosh! sebagai Cahaya dan bayangan, kita tak boleh kalah dari nya ya!"

Kuroko dapat melihat wajah Kagami yang senang itu. Sangat senang. Seakan-akan manusia tanpa beban. Mengalahkan Akashi Seijuro? Kita? Berdua? Kagami dan Kuroko?

**DEG **

Uh, hati Akashi sedikit tersakiti mendengar kata 'Kita' diantara Kagami dan Kuroko.

"'Kita' ya.." kata Kuroko berhenti berjalan. Kagami yang melihat Kuroko berhenti itu pun langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Ada apa?"

"I'e. A-Aku duluan ya. Ada keperluan penting." ucap Kuroko saat persimpangan jalan, "Jaa naa."

Kagami mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Kuroko tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kagami di jalur yang berbeda.

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu berjalan di jalan yang sepi. Sangat sepi bahkan hanya terdengar langkahnya berjalan. Tidak, tidak. Kuroko tak mungkin nyasar ke rumahnya. Ia hanya mengambil jalan memutar agar menjauh dari Kagami.

"Hum... 'Kita' ya?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap bulan malam yang terang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yosh! akhirnya chap 2 apdet QwQ plak dan bener2 susah menentukan dialog antara Akashi dan Kuroko yang terbalik jiwa (?)

seperti biasa, Rikka ngga re-read. maklum, males whahahahaha /plok jadi maafkan saya kalau banyak yang sulit dimengerti

Kurang puas sama ni chapter? baca OMAKE nya yeaaah~ (?)

sengaja apdet cepet :3 supaya ni cerita cepet selese (?). Pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah review chap sebelumnya~

**Review onegai? arigatou :3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Uchia Ryuuki | Flow. L | Kuro Kid | Kuhaku | Keys13th |Eqa Skylight | AulChan12 | spring field sakura | Suki Pie | Miyucchi | Diraa | **

**Dan semua pembaca yang sudah membaca FF ini :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Sesampainya di rumah, Kuroko merebahkan tubuh mungil nya di kasur. Ia merasa lelah dan ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas karena cemburu pada Kagami. Seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, boleh kan merasa cemburu? sebenarnya Akashi menyimpan perasaan pada Kuroko namun sayang, karena Kuroko rada polos (?) ia tak menyadari sinyal-sinyal yang diberikan oleh Akashi.

Poor Akashi.

Iseng, Kuroko mengambil novel di rak buku Kuroko secara asal. Setidaknya membaca bisa mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Ng?" Kuroko melihat judul yang tertera di sampul buku. Judulnya **_life upside down._**

"Jadi Tetsuya juga memiliki novel yang sama dengan ku ya." kata Kuroko.

Kuroko berpikir, novel ini mirip sekali dengan kejadian yang ia alami. Hidup terbalik alias hidup di tubuh yang bukan milik kita.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Mungkin novel ini bisa memberi jalan keluar bagaimana kembali ke tubuh semula! Dengan cepat Kuroko mencari halaman terakhir—halaman yang biasanya ditunjukan solusi keluar dari kehidupan yang terbalik.

Dan saat itu juga, manik babyblue Kuroko membulat.

_**Agar bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka seperti semula, mereka harus berciuman dan menyalurkan semua perasaan mereka. Saat itu juga, mereka akan kembali ke tubuh mereka lagi. Lily dan Kine kembali ke wujud mereka semua. Mereka berjanji tak akan memohon hal aneh-aneh lagi saat bintang jatuh. **_

Itulah kalimat yang ditemukan Kuroko di akhir halaman. Wajah Kuroko memanas. Malu? mungkin.

"..."

"..."

"J-jadi..."

"Aku harus ciuman dengan Tetsuya gitu?!"

.

Di saat yang sama, Akashi sedang membaca novel yang berjudul **_life upside down. _**Akashi pun saat ini juga melihat halaman terakhir novel.

"Astaga.. apa ciuman pertama ku akan berakhir pada Akashi-kun?" kata Akashi sambil menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

Jadi... Mereka harus ciuman?


	3. Chapter 3

"Haaah..."

Menghela nafas lelah. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Kuroko saat. Lihat saja, ia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Jangan remehkan kekuatan Kuroko (Alias Akashi) bila ia harus jalan kaki ke sekolah. Kecepatan ia berjalan hampir setara dengan kecepatan mobil.

Kelas masih sepi, lorong masih sepi, bahkan tak ada satupun murid yang datang. Yah setidaknya suasana ini cukup enak bagi Kuroko. Ia tak suka ramai-ramai. Baginya, sendirian lebih nyaman dan bebas.

Kuroko masih termenung memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kejadian ia makan dengan Kagami di Maji Burger. Kuroko terkekeh geli. Huh, sepertinya Kagami tak tahu kalau ia makan bareng dengan Akashi yang saat ini di dalam tubuh Kuroko.

"..."

Malas memikirkan kejadian semalam, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk tidur. Biasanya, Akashi tak akan tidur di kelas sekalipun ia berangkat pagi. Namun, toh saat ini Akashi berada di dalam tubuh Kuroko—jadi Akashi rasa itu tak masalah bila ia tidur menggunakan tubuh Kuroko.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi=Kuroko ?!<strong>

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**AkaKuro**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, typo, absurd dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>"ko...Kuroko..."<p>

Pemuda babyblue ini masih betah dengan acara tidurnya.

"Oi Kuroko!"

Arrgh, tidurnya mulai terusik karena seseorang mengguncangkan pundaknya.

"Apa sih?!" kata Kuroko sinis, "Kau menganggu ku."

Kagami yang tadi membangunkan Kuroko itu pun menatap Kuroko bingung, "Tumben kau tidur di kelas. Biasanya kau selalu datang 5 menit sebelum bel, kan?"

"Sesuka ku." jawab Kuroko singkat dan kembali tidur.

Si alis bercabang itu menghela nafas. Ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko. Tak biasanya Kuroko tertidur di kelas dan entah kenapa lebih berekspresi. Bukankah Kuroko itu pemuda babyblue yang memiliki ekspresi datar? Biasanya, kalau dibangunkan, Kuroko hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Namun, sekarang? Kuroko membalas dengan perkataan menusuk dan kilat matanya terlihat tajam. Seperti—

"Kuro—ah, bukan." Kagami menatap Kuroko tajam, "Akashi Seijuro."

—Akashi Seijuro.

**DEG **

Jantung Kuroko bergedup kencang. Apa? ia tak salah dengar kan?

"Akashi Seijuro." ulang Kagami sekali lagi.

Kuroko masih bersikap tenang, namun dibalik itu ia sangat panik. Bagaimana bisa Kagami mengetahui bahwa yang berada di tubuh Kuroko bukanlah 'Kuroko' yang sebenarnya?

"Mengapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Kuroko.

Kagami menatap tajam, "Kau.. Akashi Seijuro, 'kan?" tanya Kagami dengan menambah kata **'kan'** seolah ia yakin bahwa yang berada di tubuh Kuroko adalah Akashi.

**DEG **

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Bagaimana bisa si Alis bercabang ini tahu?! apa Akashi sudah bertindak di luar batas? Siapapun hentikan waktu!

**KRIIING KRIIING **

Mendengar suara ponsel yang berbunyi di saku Kuroko, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel itu. Manik babyblue nya menatap nama yang tertera di sana. Oh, dari Akashi.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi-kun **_

_**06:15 **_

_**10/23/14 **_

_**Akashi-kun, aku lupa memberitahu mu, aku memanggil Kagami dan para murid kelas 1 dengan suffix —kun. Tolong gunakan itu disetiap akhir nama mereka. Oh ya, bagaimana kau memanggil teman-teman mu? langsung nama kecil kah? dasar Akashi-kun tidak sopan. :P**_

"..."

**CTAAAAAAAR **

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) sangat tertusuk dengan perkataan Akashi (Alias Kuroko). Apa-apaan Akashi mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko dengan akhiran emoticons menjulurkan lidah?! Apa Kuroko diejek Akashi?!

'Sial, aku tak menyangka aku akan memanggil Taiga dengan suffix** —kun**' batin Kuroko.

"Ka.. Ka...ga..." Oh shit, Akashi tak sudi memanggil orang dengan sopan seperti itu, "Kagami-kun kau aneh." tapi mau tak mau, ia harus memanggil seperti itu, kan?

Kagami menatap Kuroko, "Huh?"

"Kagami-kun kau aneh." kata Kuroko datar.

Kagami yang melihat respon temannya itu pun, "Ehehe, bercanda kok~ tadi cuma iseng doang."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk datar.

"Yosh, mumpung masih pagi, temani aku ke gym dong! ayo latihan basket."

Kuroko tampak berpikir. Hm? latihan basket ya? kurasa tak masalah bila Kuroko ikut.

"Ya."

Ya sudahlah ikut saja.

_**To: Akashi-Kun**_

_**From: Tetsuya **_

_**06:17**_

_**10/23/14**_

_**Seharusnya kau tahu aku memanggil mereka seperti apa, begitu pula terhadapmu.**_

Ups, tak lupa Kuroko membalas pesan Akashi.

.

.

.

"Sei-Chan?"

Akashi yang merasa dipanggil itu pun menoleh, "Ah, ya?"

"Tumben sekali Sei-Chan baca buku di perpustakaan." kata Mibuchi Reo yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan wajah Akashi.

Akashi hanya menatap datar, "Apa aneh kalau aku baca buku?" tanyanya polos.

"Aagh~ Sei-Chan jangan menatapku polos seperti itu! Kau sangat lucu!" ucap Mibuchi yang mati-matian menahan darah di hidung nya.

"Kau sudah baikan? sepertinya latihan kemarin terlalu berat ya? kalian banjir keringat semua." kata Akashi, "Aku khawatir."

Reo langsung ngefly sebab Akashi mengkhawatirkan nya untuk pertama kali dalam setengah tahun.

Kau tak tahu ya bahwa di dalam tubuh Akashi bukanlah 'Akashi' yang sebenarnya, Mibuchi Reo?

Reo menggeleng pelan, "Uhm, tidak kok. Oh ya, Sei-Chan sudah belajar?"

**EH?**

Akashi sedikit membulatkan matanya, "Eh? untuk apa?"

Reo tersenyum, "Sei-Chan lupa ya? kau kan susulan ulang matematika!"

**HAHA SHIT. **

"Apa?!" Akashi sontak berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku sama sekali belum belajar! A-ah, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Akashi langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju kelasnya. Reo yang melihat itu hanya mematung. Apa? sejak kapan Akashi lupa belajar?

"S-Sei-Chan?"

Kalau Akashi membuat Kuroko menjadi seram di Seirin, mungkin Kuroko akan membuat Akashi bodoh di Rakuzan.

**SREK SREK **

Ah sial, Kuroko tak menyangka bahwa ia harus belajar matematika hanya demi 'Nilai Akashi'.

"HUWAAAAA! TAK ADA SATUPUN YANG KUMENGERTI DARI PELAJARAN INIIIIIIII!" teriak (?) Akashi kesal. Bahkan ia sampai double facepalm.

Walaupun saat ini Kuroko berada di tubuh Akashi yang nilai nya selalu sempurna, tetap saja Kuroko harus belajar!

_**BRAK BRAK**_

Bahkan saking kesalnya, Akashi menggebrak meja berkali-kali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? kalau Akashi-kun marah karena aku telah membuat nilai nya jelek bagaimana? kalau Akashi-kun akan remedial bagaimana? Aku bisa dimarahi habis-habisan Huwaaaa...!" Akashi mengacak surai merahnya frustasi, "Oh Tuhan kumohon tolong aku!"

Lelah dengan segala perbuatannya, Akashi tiduran di meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya. Buku matematika yang super tebal itu ia acuhkan begitu saja. Akashi, maafkan Kuroko jika separuh harga dirimu hancur karenanya.

"Akashi Seijuro?"

**DEG **

Akashi tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggil namanya, "A-Ah, ya?!"

"Kau terlihat panik, eh?" orang itu mendekat, "Ayo susulan matematika."

"..."

**Mampus kau Kuroko! kau belum belajar sama sekali untuk 'Nilai Akashi' !**

Oke, Kuroko bisa memperkirakan bahwa pria paruh baya ini adalah guru matematika di kelas Akashi.

"..."

**DAG DIG DUG **

Jantung Akashi tak karuan. Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! Apa ia akan berakhir dengan mendapatkan nilai 0?!

Tunggu, sebelum Kuroko mati dibunuh Akashi nanti (jika tubuh mereka sudah kembali), setidaknya Kuroko tulis surat wasiat dulu.

"Anu.. se-sekarang pak?" tanya Akashi sedikit gugup.

Guru itu memandang Akashi makin bingung, "Kau kenapa? tak enak badan? kau siap kan? kemarin kau tidak masuk karena kata Ayahmu, kau kelelahan."

Ugh.. Bukan itu masalah nya pak! Akashi (Alias Kuroko) belum belajar sama sekali!

Dengan segenap jiwa raga dan nyawa yang tinggal seperempat (?), Akashi memberanikan diri menatap guru itu dengan.. err sulit diartikan.

"Pak..." kata Akashi sedikit lesu.

"?"

Akashi menatap guru itu dengan puppyeyes dan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Kumohon ditunda lagi pak.." Akashi menutup kedua wajahnya dengan.. malu? "A-aku belum.. belajar...hiks"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

15 detik

"A-A-kashi...s-sei-juro?" guru di depan Akashi mematung.

Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari hidung guru itu.

**BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!**

Tiba-tiba guru di depan Akashi langsung tewas karena melihat wajah Akashi yang sangat imut. Melihat itu Akashi langsung panik ngga ketulungan (?)

"Astaga?! Bapak kenapa?! bertahanlah pak! Jangan mati dulu! Akashi-kun yang asli belum susulan matematika!" kata Akashi panik.

PLAK

Akashi dengan jiwa gregetnya menampar guru yang nosblid itu.

"Pak! Pak! Pak! bangun pak! Jangan tinggalkan Akashi sendiri pak! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Akashi (Alias Kuroko) sampai menggema di kelas itu. Kayak sinetron aja (?).

Namun nihil. Guru itu tewas bersimbah darah.

Melihat itu, Akashi mematung.

'Huwaaa! Bagaimana kalau keesokan harinya Akashi-kun dimuat di koran karena membunuh guru matematika?! HUWAAA!' panik Akashi (Alias Kuroko).

Akashi dengan cepat meninggalkan guru yang tewas itu (?).

**TAP TAP**

Akashi berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Pepustakaan Rakuzan masih sepi seperti biasa. Manik heterochrome nya mencari sosok temannya—Reo. Pemuda bersurai crimson ini sedikit memperlambat langkah kakinya. Tiba-tiba ia menunduk hingga surai merahnya menutup kedua matanya.

**HI HI HI**

Tunggu, suara apa itu?

"Hihihi." Akashi tertawa pelan—atau nyengir?

"Syukurlah guru itu berhasil kukelabui." kata Akashi tersenyum setan, "Tak sudi aku belajar matematika lagi."

Astaga, Kuroko kau jahil sekali. Setidaknya kalau ingin jahil, gunakan tubuh mu sendiri! jangan menggunakan tubuh Akashi.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan acara membaca buku nya. Banyak mata-mata yang melihat Akashi. Huh? tumben sekali Akashi berada di perpustakaan.

"Akashi! pagi!" sapa orang bertubuh besar yang bernama Nebuya Ekichi.

"Uhm." Akashi hanya membalas anggukan singkat.

Nebuya duduk di samping Akashi, "Oi, sejak kapan kau jadi kutu buku, hah?"

Akashi tetap fokus pada bukunya, "Tak masalah kan? aku baca buku karena aku suka."

Nebuya mendengus. Ia bangkit berdiri, "Bagaimana susulan matematika nya? ahaha, pasti mudah sekali bagimu—"

"HUWAAA!"

Seketika itu juga Akashi jatoh dari kursi (?)

"O-oi!" Nebuya membantu Akashi berdiri, "Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Akashi menggeleng, "I-iya."

Uh, sepertinya Kuroko merasakan kutukan dari jiwa Akashi yang sebenarnya karena sudah mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Nebuya terkekeh, "Huh, untung perpustakaan sepi! bisa gawat 'kan kalau kejadian memalukan ini dilihat banyak orang?"

Oh iya, benar juga.

"Uhm. Iya." kata Akashi singkat.

.—.—.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 13:05. Saat ini, tim basket Seirin sedang melaksanakan latihan basket seperti biasa. Kuroko menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Ia bosan latihan basket yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Entahlah, mungkin karena kekuatan Kuroko (Alias Akashi) sudah terlalu hebat sehingga tak perlu mengikuti latihan basket yang membosankan ini.

**PRRRRIT!**

"Yak! Istirahat 15 menit!" kata gadis surai coklat itu. Kuroko langsung duduk di bench dan mengambil air mineralnya. Minumnya tidak banyak sebab ia tidak terlalu menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk latihan ini.

"Kuroko-kun bisa kesini sebentar?" tanya Riko saat latihan basket.

Kuroko menghampiri gadis bersurai coklat itu, "Ada apa?"

"Ini strategi untuk melawan Rakuzan saat winter cup nanti."

**BRUUUH**

"Kuroko-kun?! kenapa kau menyemburkan minuman mu?!" panik Riko.

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk, "Uhuk, tak apa-apa."

Dalam hati, Akashi tertawa geli. Apa maksudnya Seirin mau membocorkan strategi mereka pada Akashi?

Uph, kalau begini, Akashi bisa melawan Seirin dengan mudah sebab Akashi sudah tahu strategi mereka!

Ya, sedikit-sedikit main curang juga tak masalah kan?

"Pastikan kau memahami skill skill mu ya. Timing nya juga harus kau pahami!" kata Riko tegas.

"Mengapa kau memberitahu ku? kau mau kalah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hah?"

'Oh iya, saat ini aku berada di dalam tubuh Tetsuya!' batin Kuroko panik.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya bercanda."

"Cepat kau pelajari."

"Baik." kata Kuroko. Ia mengambil kertas yang di berikan Riko. Kuroko benar-benar tersenyum sendiri. Senyum kemenangan tentunya.

'Khukhu, formasi mereka benar-benar mudah. Ups, akan sangat mudah melawan mereka.' batin Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali menatap jam dinding. Oh, winter cup cepatlah datang.

'Bersiaplah hancur saat Winter Cup nanti, Tetsuya~" batin Kuroko sambil menyeringai dan sukses membuat seluruh pemain Seirin bergidik.

Akashi, walaupun lawan mu Kuroko (orang yang sangat kau sayangi) tetap saja kau tak memberi ampun. -.-)

.

.

.

.

"Sei-Chan ini strategi kita untuk melawan Seirin~"

**UHUK UHUK**

Akashi langsung terbatuk-batuk saat latihan basket berlangsung.

"Hmm, bagus juga." puji Mayuzumi.

Nebuya menyeringai, "Ahaha! Seirin pasti kalah telak!"

"Eh? kenapa aku kebagian yang bertahan? aku mau menyeraaang! Reo-Nee ubah posisi ku!" rengek Hayama.

Akashi menyeka keringat yang sedikit mengalir di pelipisnya, "B-boleh kulihat?"

Reo menyerahkan kertas strategi itu pada Akashi.

Manik heterochrome Akashi melihat kertas itu secara teliti. Awalnya Akashi masih bersikap tenang namun lama kelamaan ia mulai tersenyum tak jelas.

'Hihi, formasi ini hampir sama dengan Seirin! Ah, yang ini? aku pernah mempelajari nya di internet. Apa Akashi-kun akan menggunakannya saat timing ini? atau ini? ah! ini gaya bermain yang kupakai waktu di Teiko dulu! Hahaha!' batin Kuroko tertawa senang.

Melihat Akashi yang tersenyum itu, Reo, Nebuya, Hayama dan Mayuzumi nosblid. Gimana tak nosblid? Melihat Akashi yang terlihat senang dengan bibir yang lucu itu sangat bikin.. HNNNGH! minta dipeluk!

'Akashi-kun, akan kubuat kau merasakan yang namanya 'kekalahan' batin Akashi tersenyum nista.

Kuroko.. kau... kerasukan apa, hah?

Aduh, sepertinya Akashi dan Kuroko mendapat bocoran strategi bermain basket dari Seirin dan Rakuzan. Aduh...

Winter Cup cepatlah datang.

**KRIIING KRIIING**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Akashi berbunyi. Akashi mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka panggilan masuk itu sambil berjalan keluar gym. Masih senyum nista, Akashi mengangkat panggilan itu. Dari Kuroko rupanya.

"Halo~" kata Akashi.

Kuroko yang mendengar nada bicara Akashi yang terlihat 'senang' itu pun langsung tersenyum, "Sedang gembira, eh?"

Akashi mengangguk walau Kuroko tak melihatnya, "Aku ingin Winter Cup cepat datang, Akashi-kun." Akashi tersenyum nista, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat membuat mu merasakan kekalahan."

Kuroko menyeringai, "Aku pun juga begitu, Tetsuya. Tak akan kubiarkan Seirin mencetak angka selama quarter berlangsung."

"Eit~ justru aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu, AKashi-kun. Mungkin kau akan menarik kata-kata mu setelah winter cup nanti."

"Hihi, tak mungkin. Aku selalu menang karena memang seharusnya." kata Kuroko.

"Angkuh sekali kau, Akashi-kun. Hihihi lihat saja nanti." balas Akashi.

Seringai Kuroko semakin melebar, "Bertandinglah dengan sportif, Tetsuya."

Akashi tersenyum remeh, "Kau juga, Akashi-kun."

Baik pemain Rakuzan atau Seirin, mereka bergidik melihat Kuroko dan Akashi senyum senyum sendiri saat bertelepon.

Aduh... Sepertinya Seirin dan Rakuzan bisa mendapatkan skor seri.

Apa kalian mendapatkan keuntungan dari tubuh kalian yang tertukar itu,heh?

.—.—.

Setelah selesai latihan, para pemain basket Seirin langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seharusnya Kuroko menemani Kagami makan di Maji Burger, namun Kuroko membuat alasan bahwa dia memiliki urusan penting. Mau tak mau, Kagami tak bisa mengajak Kuroko. Ah, sebenarnya Kuroko (Alias Akashi) tak suka kalau dirinya dekat dengan Kagami. Bila saat ini Akashi akrab dengan Kagami, sama saja Kuroko akrab dengan Kagami kan?

Hell, Akashi cemburu. Ia tak mau membuat pemuda mungil yang sangat disayangi nya itu diembat oleh pemuda garang menyebalkan itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kuroko langsung berlari ke kamar. Kebetulan Ibu Kuroko yang sedang memasak itu mengajak Kuroko untuk makan bersama.

"Tet-Chan! ayo makan! Ibu membuat sup tofu kesukaan mu lho!"

Mendengar kata 'Tofu' sontak Kuroko menoleh cepat, "Benarkah?"

Ibu Kuroko mengangguk, "Cepat ganti baju dan makan. Mumpung masih hangat."

Kuroko mengangguk, kalau dilihat lebih jelas, manik babyblue Kuroko sedikit bersinar. Senang? entahlah.

Yang jelas, Tofu adalah makanan favorite Akashi.

Sementara Kuroko sedang makan bersama ibu nya, lain lagi dengan Akashi yang kini menghabiskan waktu 24 jam hanya membaca buku. Sebenarnya keseharian Akashi yang sebenarnya sangat padat. Salahkan Kuroko yang membolos semua kegiatan Akashi. Mulai dari mengikuti susulan matematika, mengikuti rapat, bahkan membantu perusahaan Akashi.

Salahkan juga wajah Akashi yang berubah jadi imut sehingga menyihir mata yang melihatnya.

"Sei, Bisa bantu ayah menyelesaikan pro—"

"Otou-san capek ya? mau Sei buatkan teh?" tawar Akashi sambil tersenyum sangat lucu dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup seperti pose kucing, "Sei sayang ayah~"

**BRUUUUUUUUUUSH**

Dalam sehari, ayah Akashi bisa mengeluarkan 98% darah dari hidungnya.

"I-iya." jawab ayah Akashi yang nosblid itu.

Akashi langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh—Dengan cengar cengir tak jelas tentunya.

Seperti yang dibilang kan? Salahkan Kuroko yang membolos banyak kegiatan Akashi. Sebenarnya, tadi Kuroko mengecoh ayah Akashi agar Kuroko tak perlu mengerjakan proyek-proyek perusahaan Akashi. Jelas kan? Kuroko tak mengerti apapun!

Setelah membuat teh, Akashi menyerahkan teh itu pada Ayahnya. Seperti biasa, Akashi memberikan senyuman yang menyihir orang. Senyuman super manis yang seumur hidup tak akan 'Akashi' tunjukan.

Selesai dengan tugas ringannya, pemuda bersurai crimson ini kembali duduk di kursi megah untuk melanjutkan acara membacanya. Sedari tadi, Akashi hanya membaca novel_** life upside down**_. Kebetulan Akashi (Alias Kuroko) belum menghabiskan membacanya. Siapa tahu, Akashi menemukan solusi lain selain berciuman dengan Kuroko (alias Akashi).

"..."

Semakin dibaca, semakin parah cara mengembalikan ke wujud semula. Bahkan di novel itu, cara mengembalikan ke tubuh semula harus melakukan ritual di goa (?) lalu membunuh salah satu dari mereka, lalu jatuh ke jurang dengan mata tertutup dan sebagainya. Pokoknya semakin aneh dan Akashi tak sudi melakukan itu semua.

"Huwaaa! bagaimana ini?" kata Akashi frustasi. Kesal karena tak punya cara lain selain berciuman.

Akashi menutup kedua mukanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "A-aku.. belum pernah ciuman.." katanya. Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan perasaan yang ia buat-buat seperti tadi. Ini murni perasaanya. Perasaan takut, bingung, gelisah bercampur menjadi satu.

Seumur hidup, Jiwa Kuroko Tetsuya belum pernah merasakan ciuman.

Memangnya... ia pantas mendapat ciuman dari pemuda sempurna seperti Akashi Seijuro?

Semakin dipikir, semakin membuat jiwa Kuroko pusing.

**KRIIING KRIIIING! **

Suara ponsel menyita perhatian Akashi untuk membukanya. Panggilan masuk dari Kuroko. Entah, sudah berapa email dan berapa panggilan dari mereka secara bergantian. Mungkin sudah puluhan lebih.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi sedikit merubah posisi duduknya, "A-ah, Malam Akashi-kun."

Kuroko mengernyit, "Kau kenapa?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Ayahmu sangat baik." sangkal Kuroko dan jelas sekali itu bohong.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Jangan membohongiku, Tetsuya."

"Aku tak membohongi mu, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ah, melawan Akashi (Alias Kuroko) yang keras kepala memang sulit. Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama keras kepala.

"Ya sudah, Aku mau membahas tentang cara kita kembali." kata Kuroko.

Uh, Akashi langsung malu bukan kepalang, "B-besok saja."

"Tak ada waktu."

Pemaksa, Arogan, Absolute.

3 kata yang menggambarkan jiwa Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Baik-baik. menurutku, kita harus ciuman."

Kuroko merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tengkurap, "Kau membaca novel yang sama, Tetsuya?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Ya begitulah."

Kuroko dengan santainya memutuskan, "Besok kau ke Tokyo."

HUH?

Akashi terbelalak, "Hah? dadakan sekali Akashi-kun."

"Hm. Masalah?"

"T-tidak."

"Kau bilang saja ke ayahku bahwa kau besok pergi ke Tokyo karena urusan sekolah." kata Kuroko, "Ayah pasti mengizinkan mu."

Akashi hanya meng-iya-kan.

"Lagi pula..." Kuroko tersenyum, "Aku tak sabar mencium mu, Tetsuya."

kedua manik Akashi membulat, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Halo halo halo~ bagaimana ceritanya? makin bagus? makin aneh? =w= ya sudahlah.<p>

semoga suka chap ini hehe.. maap klo kurang puas :"(

oh ya saya bingung, kira2 chap selanjutnya seperti apa ya? bagi reader yang mau memberi masukan bisa review~ terima kasih banyak.

**Review onegai? arigatou :3 **

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca FF ini :3

**Special Thanks to:**

**| Eqa Skylight | Uchiha Ryuuki | Miyucchi | AulChan12 | Kuro Kid | Myadorabletetsuya | Kuhaku | Keys13th | ShizukiArista | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | Flow . L | shota nogami | Guest |**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>  
><strong>Dan silent reader juga~ :3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Pemuda bersurai crimson ini duduk tenang di depan ayahnya, "Ayah, mungkin ini mendadak. Tapi ini urusan penting."

Ayah Akashi menatap Akashi dengan bingung, "Urusan apa?"

"Ini urusan sekolah dan aku harus pergi ke Tokyo. Umm.. hanya sebentar saja." jelas Akashi.

Ayah Akashi mengangguk. Ia tak perlu ikut campur tentang urusan sekolah Akashi, "Baik-baik. Aku mengizinkan mu."

Seketika itu juga Akashi langsung tersenyum sangat senang sambil memeluk ayahnya, "Waa~ makasih, ayah! Sei sangat sayang sama ayah~"

**BRRRUSSSSSSH**

Lagi-lagi ayah Akashi harus kehabisan darah karena pesona anaknya yang kelewat manis.

Aduh...

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi=Kuroko ?!<strong>

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**AkaKuro**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, typo, absurd dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini masih betah dengan novel yang dibacanya. Semakin dibaca, semakin membuatnya penasaran. Ke sekolah membaca, ke kelas membaca, ke ruang guru membaca, bahkan di toilet juga membaca.<p>

Saat ini, Kuroko sedang di perpustakaan bersama novelnya. Ia duduk di kolong meja (?) supaya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Oh Kuroko, nista sekali tempatmu. Manik babyblue nya masih terpaku pada deretan kanji jepang yang tertera di kertas itu. Novel _**Life upside down**_ yang membuat pemuda ini ketagihan untuk membaca.

'Huwa.. aku dengan cerita ini senasib' batin Kuroko, masih membaca novel tersebut tentunya.

_**Pada pukul 21:00, Lily yang saat ini berada di tubuh Kine tampak menangis. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kedua jemari mungilnya menutup kedua manik indahnya. Kine yang saat ini berada di tubuh Lily hanya menatapnya cemas. Mengapa Lily menangis?**_

_**"Kine..." Kine (Alias Lily) menangis semakin keras, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? tubuh ku tak kembali.."  
><strong>_

_**Ternyata Kine menangis karena ia tak kembali ke tubuhnya. Padahal Kine dan Lily baru saja ciuman. Seharusnya ciuman tadi sudah mengembalikan tubuh Kine dan Lily. Apa nenek sihir itu membohongi mereka?  
><strong>_

_**Selain berciuman, ada satu cara yang sadis. Tentunya memakan korban jiwa. **_

_**Lily (Alias Kine) menatap nanar, "Entahlah.. mungkin.. sebentar lagi akan kembali."**_

_**Kine mulai pasrah, "Kine... Mungkin benar kata nenek sihir itu." Perlahan, Kine menuju ke arah meja belajarnya sambil mengambil sebuah benda yang berkilat tajam, "Kita harus membunuh salah satu diantara kita agar kembali ke tubuh semula."**_

_**Manik madu Lily membulat, "Hentikan itu, Lily! kau tak mungkin mem—"**_

_**CRIK**_

_**Manik madu Lily (Alias Kine) berkilat panik. Ia panik begitu melihat Kine (Alias Lily) mengarahkan pisau kearahnya.**_

_**"Kine..." Kine tersenyum kecut, "Aku akan membunuh tubuh yang kau tinggali itu."**_

_**Manik Lily membulat, "Kalau kau membunuh ku, sama saja kau membunuh tubuh mu sendiri kan?!"**_

_**Kine masih tersenyum—sedikit dipaksakan, "Asalkan Kine bisa hidup, itu tak masalah buatku." Ia bersiap menusuk tubuh Lily, "Aku akan membunuh 'diriku' sendiri!" **_

_**BRAK!**_

_**Lily berhasil menghindari pisau itu. Ia menatap Kine tajam, "Jangan! Kalau kau membunuh tubuh ini, kau tak akan hidup!" **_

_**"Itu tak masalah." Kine tertawa, "Bila harapanku menjadi istrimu tak terwujud, itu tak masalah buatku!" **_

Kuroko semakin semangat membaca halaman ini. Manik babyblue nya semakin mendekat ke halaman ini. Wuaah! ini adegan yang seru! batin Kuroko.

_**"K-kau tak boleh menyerah, Lily!" cegah Lily yang saat ini melihat Kine mengarahkan pisau kearahnya. **_

**Kine tertawa. Kine seakan-akan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia hanya tertawa—tawa keputusasaan,"Aku sangat menyukai Kine... Aku tak peduli bila aku harus mati karena mu.." Kine mulai mengayunkan pisau kepada Lily, "Ketika aku mati, aku akan terus mengejarmu!" **

**JRAAASH!**

**Akh! Lily tak bisa menghindari pisau itu!**

**"AAKH!"**

**Lily meringis kesakitan. Kine tersenyum pasrah melihat keadaan Lily. Hanya ini cara terakhir untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka yang tertukar.**

**"... eh?"**

** Namun, tubuh mereka belum kembali. Kine (Alias Lily) menatap Lily (alias Kine) dengan panik. Ia sangat panik bahwa tubuh mereka tidak kembali. Melihat Lily yang terbaring lemah—seakan-akan melihat Kine kesakitan. **

"APAAAAA?! TAK KEMBALIIIIIII!? WAT THE HELL! TERUS GIMANA BALIKNYA COEG!? ANZEEEENG (?) SEKALI NI NOVEL!" teriak Kuroko di kelasnya sangat keras dan sukses mengagetkan 1 kelas Kuroko. **  
><strong>

Akashi jangan bertindak OOC mentang-mentang kau di tubuh Kuroko. -_-)

**Kine memeluk Lily yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya, "Tidak! Tidak! Kineeeee!" Kine menyesali perbuatannya, "Jangan mati! TIDAAAAK!"**

**CUP**

**Lily (Alias Kine) langsung mencium bibir Kine (alias Lily) secara tiba-tiba. Manik brownie Kine membulat kaget. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari mata Lily. Lily memejamkan matanya—seolah menyalurkan semua perasaan sayangnya terharap Kine. Kine yang melihat itu juga perlahan memejamkan matanya. Lily menahan luka di perutnya. Darah semakin membanjiri pakaian Lily. Lantai pun juga mulai ternodai warna merah. Kine yang merasakan cairan merah itu pun berusaha menghentikan ciuman itu namun Lily bersikeras mencegahnya.**

**Walau begitu, mereka tetap meneruskan ciuman mereka.  
><strong>

**Kumohon. Kumohon perasaan ini tersampaikan padamu. Kumohon.**

**Mereka berdua menyalurkan semua perasaan suka pada mereka. **

**Kembalikan tubuh kami seperti semula. Itulah harapan Lily dan Kine di sela-sela ciuman itu. **

**PLOOOP!**

**Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka kembali seperti semula. **

**.**

**.**

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

'!?'

**BRAAK!**

**JDUK!**

Mendengar suara bel sekolah yang berdering tiba-tiba itu membuat Kuroko kejedot (?) meja. Suaranya 'jduk' gitu. Pokoknya keras banget dan asli, itu sakit bukan main.

"Arrrgh.." Kuroko mengelus kepalanya yang benjol (?) karena kejedot, "Sialan bel itu!"

Lho? Kuroko? kok bel nya yang disalahin?

Kuroko (alias Akashi) membuka novel itu kembali. Ia menandai novel itu agar ia bisa membaca nya nanti saat jam istirahat. Dasar Kuroko, berani sekali kau membaca novel disaat pelajaran berlangsung. Padahal itu jam guru killer mu alias jam matematika Pak Nishi.

'Mumpung aku di tubuh Tetsuya, aku mau jadi anak bandel. Toh tak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya aku Akashi Seijuro.' batin Kuroko.

**SYUUUUUUUUUT**

**CTAK!**

"Akkkh!" Kuroko merasa ada yang melempari dahinya dengan... kapur?

Karena serangan kapur dadakan itu, Kuroko terjungkal dari bangku nya. Alhasil, ia jatuh dengan tidak elit nya. Kuroko yang terjatuh itu pun menjadi bahan tertawaan kelas. Kagami—pemuda garang yang duduk di depan Kuroko juga ikut tertawa. Kuroko bangkit berdiri untuk mencoba menahan rasa malu. Gimana tak malu kalau ia jadi bahan tertawaan begini? seandainya pemerintah menghapus undang-undang pembunuhan, pasti Kuroko sudah membunuh banyak orang di sini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! saya tahu kau pasti tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya sejak tadi, kan?!" ternyata Pak Nishi yang melempari Kuroko kapur, "Nilai mu jelek-jelek tapi kau tak memperhatikan bapak! kalau kau tak naik kelas gimana, hah!?" duh, Pak Nishi makin membentak Kuroko.

Biasanya Kuroko yang asli hanya diam dengan muka super datarnya, namun kalau Kuroko yang kerasukan Akashi, beda lagi soalnya.

Kuroko menatap Pak Nishi tajam, "Know your place, btch. Saya pintar dan tak mungkin tidak naik kelas."

Seluruh murid di kelas itu menganga (?) kaget. Mereka tak percaya bahwa Kuroko—pemuda super manis dan datar itu berani melawan Pak Nishi si guru killer.

Pak Nishi semakin ngamuk, "Dasar anak tak sopan! Buktikan ucapanmu dengan mengerjakan soal ini!"

Kuroko tersenyum remeh, "Baik. Saya terima tantanganmu, Pak Nishi."

Pak Nishi langsung menyerahkan soal matematika. Kuroko menatap soal itu dengan seksama. Tunggu, ini soal kelas 3 SMA kan? kenapa Kuroko mendapatkan soal ini? Apa Pak Nishi mau menguji dirinya dengan soal senpai nya?

Kuroko mencoba bertanya dengan sinis, "Hei, ini soal kelas 3!"

Pak Nishi membalas dengan amukan, "Kerjain! tak ada bedanya dengan yang saya ajarkan! cepat!"

**fck.**

**Guru ini coeg sekali.  
><strong>

**Amburegul sangat.**

**Hajar dia.  
><strong>

**Gerakan 1000 balsem untuk Pak Nishi.**

**Aduh.. Kuroko ingin melempari Pak Nishi ke UKS (Uni Kampret Sekolah).**

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia hanya membalas omelan guru itu dengan senyum. Senyum yang amat mengerikan dan orang-orang bisa bergidik ngeri karenanya. Tangan mungil Kuroko mulai mengambil kapur dan mengerjakan soal itu. Biasanya, Kuroko yang asli hanya akan diam mematung di depan papan tulis sambil berkata 'Saya tidak bisa, pak'. Namun, lain soal kalau Kuroko yang kerasukan Akashi.

Manik babyblue nya menatap tajam. Huh? soal ini tidak sesulit yang Kuroko kira.

'Aku sudah mempelajari materi ini lebih dulu di Rakuzan. Oh, ternyata sekolah Tetsuya baru mempelajari materi ini ya?' batin Kuroko. Ia mulai mengerjakan soal yang diperika Pak Nishi. 'Ya~ keuntungan juga buatku.' lanjutnya.

Selama Kuroko mengerjakan, Pak Nishi hanya menatap bingung. Tumben sekali anak ini bisa mengerjakan soal!

"Saya sudah selesai, pak." kata Kuroko santai.

Pak Nishi masih menatap Kuroko (Alias Akashi) dengan sangar. Sangar banget kaya semut yang menatap bakteri (tolong jangan bayangkan).

"Huh, tumben kau bisa mengerjakannya! sini saya periksa!" seperti biasa, Pak Nishi galak sekali terhadap Kuroko.

Semua murid-murid di kelas itu cengo lagi. Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi err... pintar matematika?

Pak Nishi terdiam menatap pekerjaan Kuroko. Manik coklatnya menatap tidak percaya pada papan tulis hitam itu, "Eh? lho? benar semua?" kata Pak Nishi cengo.

Murid-murid di kelas itu juga cengo. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Lain Pak Nishi, lain pula Kuroko. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan seringai kejam.

"Sorry, i'm not stupid." kata Kuroko angkuh, "Yap~ silahkan lanjutkan pelajaran anda Pak Nishi."

Pak Nishi ambruk (?) di tempat. Manik coklatnya masih tidak percaya begitu mendapati Kuroko jadi pinter (?). Melihat itu, Kuroko hanya menyeringai melihat guru itu ambruk di depannya—seakan-akan guru itu bersujud terhadapnya. Layaknya pelayan meminta ampun dari raja.

"Heh? bersujud ya?"

Kuroko, kau menghayal terlalu tinggi.

Salah. Maksudku Kuroko yang kerasukan Akashi, kau menghayal terlalu tinggi.

Setelah itu, pelajaran matematika kembali berlangsung. Kuroko seperti biasa membaca novel—seolah ia tak kapok pada hukuman yang diberikan Pak Nishi. Pak Nishi yang melihat itu kembali marah-marah pada Kuroko. Lagi-lagi Kuroko disuruh mengerjakan soal dan itu soal untuk kuliah. Bagi otak anak kelas 1 yang normal, pasti tak akan bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Namun bagi otak anak kelas 1 yang abnormal, **PASTI** bisa mengerjakan soal itu.

Dan benar saja. Kuroko bisa mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudahnya. Pak Nishi garuk tembok (?) di tempat.

Sepertinya Kuroko jadi pintar di Seirin.

Tunggu? bagaimana dengan Akashi di Rakuzan?

Mungkin jadi Bakashi.

Ups.

.—.—.

Bel pulang sekolah. Pukul 12:00 tepat, para murid di Seirin sudah berhamburan untuk pulang. Pulang cepat adalah impian setiap siswa, tak lebih Kuroko. Kuroko juga ingin pulang cepat dan tidur. Melepas penat dari guru matematika ada baiknya kan?

Pemuda babyblue ini berjalan ke arah mesin otomatis. Ia membeli sebuah minuman soda kaleng. Jujur saja, Akashi tak pernah membeli minuman di tempat seperti itu karena menurutnya kurang sehat. Namun kalau Akashi lagi di tubuh Kuroko... jahil juga tak apalah.

Kuroko mencoba mengecek ponsel nya. Oh, ada pesan masuk.

**_To: Tetsuya_**

**_From: Akashi-kun_**

**_12:05_**

**_10/24/14_**

**_Akashi-kun, apa kau populer? gadis-gadis mengepung ku. Banyak yang minta foto bareng ya sudah aku ladeni saja. Kasihan._**  
><strong><em>NB: aku sudah sampai di Seirin.<em>**

Seketika itu juga Kuroko tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Astaga, Tetsuya?! kenapa kau meladeni cewek-cewek itu?! AAARGH! aku bisa dikira playboy sama seluruh murid Rakuzan!" kata Kuroko frustasi. Ia langsung menelepon Akashi. Ah, diangkat!

"Tetsuya? apa kau masih dikepung?"

Akashi tampak kalem, "Tidak sih. Tapi sekarang aku berada di gym."

Kuroko menghabiskan minumannya, "Hah?"

"Kau tahu kantoku kan? Aida riko. Saat aku dikepung, dia menolongku. Sekarang, aku dibawa ke gym bersamanya. Akashi-kun cepatlah ke sini—Ah! Kantoku sudah datang! Akashi-kun sudah dulu ya! cepatlah ke sini." kata Akashi cepat.

"Oi Tu—"

Terlambat. Akashi sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kuroko mendengus sebal. Kenapa pelatih seirin itu menyeret Akashi? Yah, walau bukan Akashi yang sebenarnya yang diseret.

Dengan cepat, Kuroko berlari ke arah gym. Benar saja, saat ini ada Akashi di gym. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Eh? tapi kenapa muka Akashi kaya panik gitu?

"Jadi gimana Akashi-kun? kau mau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Riko sekali lagi dengan senyum semangat, "Ayolah-ayolah!"

Akashi mati gaya, "Eh.. ng.. gi-gimana ya.. ah! Aka—Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi dari kejauhan begitu melihat Kuroko. Kuroko yang dipanggil itu berjalan ke arah Riko dan Akashi.

Kuroko pura-pura polos, "Eh? Tetsu— Akashi-kun sedang apa di sini?"

Akashi tersenyum hambar, "Ng.. berlindung mungkin? Aka—Tetsuya sendiri belum pulang?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Ng. Males pulang hehe."

Percakapan sangat singkat dan penuh kepanikan.

Gadis surai coklat ini masih menatap bingung dua orang di depannya. Eh, ada yang ganjal.

Riko menatap kedua orang di depannya itu. Sejenak, Riko sempat mendengar keduanya salah bicara. Tadi Akashi nyaris menyebut diri Kuroko dengan sebutan Akashi kan? seakan-akan Akashi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko juga! tadi nyaris menyebut Akashi dengan sebutan Tetsu.. Tetsuya?

Eh? Eh? Eh?

Jangan-jangan...

"A-ano.. Kuroko-kun dan Akashi-kun bisa one on one sebentar?"

**BRUUUUH!**

Lagi-lagi Kuroko menyemburkan minumannya.

"Eh?!" Akashi panik dengan muka datarnya.

Riko tersenyum, "Ayolah! nih basketnya!" Dengan paksa, Riko menyerahkan basket itu pada tangan Kuroko. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung panik bukan kepalang. Saat ini, Kuroko berasa kalang kabut! Astaga! Bagaimana ini?!

Akashi juga tak kalah panik. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya walu sedikit. Takut ketahuan bahwa kalian saat ini tertukar tubuhnya?

Kuroko menatap panik Riko, "Ng.. ke-kenapa kantoku?! k-kalau soal one on one sudah jelas aku— maksudku Akashi-kun yang menang!"

Ng? Kuroko salah berbicara lagi?

"Aku sekedar mengetesmu." sanggah Riko dan sukses membuat Akashi ataupun panik.

Akashi membuka suara, "Maaf, aku tak punya waktu untuk itu."

Mendengar itu, sontak Riko dan Kuroko menoleh, "Eh?"

Akashi masih bersikap biasa, "Aku ada urusan penting. Aku kesini bukan untuk one on one."

Riko kecewa, "Eh? Kenapa?"

Akashi masih betah dengan sikap datarnya, "Aku ada urusan penting dengan Tetsuya. Itu urusan penting yang menyangkut masa depan kita. Bila itu tak diselesaikan, baik Seirin ataupun Rakuzan akan hancur! Kenapa? karena mungkin saja Kuroko Tetsuya di cap sebagai pembunuh kejam dan pintar. Mungkin saja Akashi yang sempurna menjadi Akashi yang bodoh dan imut." jelas Akashi datar.

Kuroko facepalm. Riko hanya menatap bingung.

"Hah?"

"Lagi pula, kalian tak mau kan kalau Kuroko tak memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis lagi? makanya urusan ini sangat penting."

Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Entah kenapa, kalau Kuroko kerasuka Akashi (?) hasilnya bukan Kuroko yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis lagi. Malah berubah menjadi Kuroko absolute, sempurna, pembunuh, tegas, menyeramkan dan sebagainya.

"I-iya! sudah ya Kantoku! DAAAA!" Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Akashi dan lari ke luar gym. Riko hanya menatap mereka bingung.

Oh Riko, otak mu lola sekali.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.."

Baik pemuda babyblue dan crimson, mereka sangat kelelahan. Habis berlari dari gym dan berakhir di taman belakang sekolah Seirin. Tentu yang larinya cepat adalah Kuroko. Ia takut kalau Riko kembali menyuruh Akashi dan Kuroko one on one. Akashi? dia tidak lari karena ia tidak merasa panik. Bahkan ia hanya berjalan santai.

"Hah.. Hah.."

Akashi melihat keadaan Kuroko yang kelelahan. Akashi membeli minuman di mesin otomatis dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko langsung meminumnya dengan rakus. Tak menyisakan apapun untuk Akashi. Eh? tidak-tidak. Akashi tidak kehausan kok. Tak masalah bila Kuroko menghabiskan minumannya.

'Ternyata wajah ku yang kelelahan seperti itu ya..' batin Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang kelelahan.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, "Apa?" uh, jengah juga kalau ditatap seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun bagaimana caranya agar kita kembali?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko yang saat ini masih ngos-ngos san.

"Entah. Aku tak tahu. Aku ingin ini segera berakhir."

Akashi tampak mengangguk, "Mh."

"Kau kenapa? kok kayaknya lesu sekali?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. Angin yang berhembus sedikit menggoyangkan surai crimson nya. Manik heterochrome nya bersembunyi di balik surai-surai itu. Ia sedikit menunduk—menyembunyikan jati diri. Angin yang cukup sejuk bagi Akashi dan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menatap awan. Ah, memandang awan memang menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Akashi masih menunduk, "Akashi-kun membenci ku?"

Pertanyaan aneh.

Kuroko mengerjap matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi menggeleng. Melihat itu, Kuroko jadi kesal. Kesal dengan Akashi yang tidak berkata apapun padanya. Stop. Kesabaran Kuroko (alias Akashi) sudah habis. Kuroko langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga Akashi terlentang di rerumputan itu. Melihat aksi Kuroko sontak kedua iris heterochrome Akashi membulat. Kaget tentunya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mendecakan lidahnya, "Cih. Melihat 'diriku' yang terlentang seperti itu rasanya sebal juga. Seolah-olah aku dikalahkan olehmu, Tetsuya."

Akashi yang terlentang itu hanya menatap datar, "Terus? dalam rangka apa kau membuat ku seperti ini?"

Kuroko semakin mendengus sebal.

"Kau kenapa hah?" tanya Kuroko to the point.

Akashi menggeleng.

Argh. Jawaban yang sangat dibenci Kuroko (Alias Akashi).

"Jangan menggeleng mulu, Tetsuya."

Akashi membuka suara, "Terus?"

"Aku akan menciumu sekarang."

UHUK UHUK

Akashi langsung terbatuk-batuk, "Apa?! dadakan sekali! A-aku belum siap, bodoh!"

Pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Jiwa Kuroko mengatakan Akashi bodoh.

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Kedua tangannya sudah membingkai wajah Akashi. Cih. melihat itu, jiwa Akashi seolah mencium dirinya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun hentikan." Akashi menggembungkan pipinya. Menahan malu? mungkin.

Melihat wajah Akashi, sontak Kuroko langsung merinding.

"Tetsuyaaaaaaa! jangan pasang wajah imutmu itu di muka ku! bikin merinding saja!" kata Kuroko mengomel.

Eh?

"Lho? Akashi-kun tak suka?" Akashi menatap Kuroko polos.

Sial, itu kekuatan terimut Kuroko. Menatap orang dengan polosnya.

Namun, kekuatan itu sekarang berada di tubuh Akashi.

"HUWAAAAA! Tetsuya hentikan! GELIIIIII!" Kuroko mencubit pipi Akashi. Si empunya pipi hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf."

"Jangan-jangan selama di Rakuzan, kau menggunakan sihir imut mu itu ke wajah ku?!" tanya Kuroko panik dan Akashi hanya mengangguk polos.

Selamat tinggal jiwa mengerikan Akashi. Kau akan dikenal banyak orang sebagai pemuda imut berwajah manis.

"Aaarghh.." Kuroko facepalm. Masih dalam keadaan menindih Akashi. Sampai kapan kalian bertahan pada posisi ambigu itu?

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku tak bisa menghancurkan martabat Akashi Seijuro lebih lama lagi. Pasti kau tak terima bila aku berada di tubuh mu, kan?" tanya Akashi dan hanya dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Kuroko.

Akashi (Alias Kuroko) masih tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) merasakan tanda-tanda aneh.

"Aku dan kau itu berbeda derajat, Akashi-kun. Aku itu bodoh, kau itu pintar. Aku itu payah, Kau itu sempurna. Aku itu lemah, Kau itu kuat. Perbedaan itu sudah cukup membedakan antara aku dengan Akashi-kun." jelas Akashi.

"Nah, bagaimana bila jiwa kita berdua bertukar? Aku berada di tubuh Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun berada di tubuh ku. Bukankah itu kesalahan yang _**sangat**_ fatal?" Akashi menekankan kata 'sangat' pada kata fatal. Seolah-olah 'Kuroko' tidak boleh menghancurkan martabat 'Akashi' sedikit pun.

Surai merah Akashi kembali menutupi iris heterochrome nya. Jika diteliti baik-baik, pemuda ini tak mau siapapun melihat wajahnya yang sedikit.. sedih?

"Tetsuya? Kau menangis?" Kuroko menyibakan surai merah Akashi—agar wajah pemuda itu lebih terlihat.

Hanya tatapan keputusasaan dan senyuman kecut yang tergambar di wajah Akashi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku tak mungkin menangis dengan menggunakan wajahmu, Akashi-kun." jelas Akashi, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau 'Akashi Seijuro' menangis."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam. Ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini.

"Kau benar. Jika kau ingin menangis, nanti saja kalau sudah kembali. Seumur hidup aku tak mau melihat wajahku yang menangis. Itu menjijikan." jelas Kuroko sambil beranjak dari tempatnya—berhenti menindih tubuh Akashi.

"Bangun." pinta Kuroko. Akashi hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha bangun.

Pemuda bersurai crimson ini menepuk-nepuk pakaian nya yang sedikit ternoda debu. Ia menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat.

'Apa itu diriku yang tidak suka keputusasaan?' batin Akashi bertanya. 'Aku tak pernah melihatnya...'

Kuroko seolah-olah melihat wajahnya sendiri. Wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menoleh.

"Ng.. aku menginap di rumah mu, ya?" kata Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Itu rumahmu, Tetsuya. Bukan rumah ku."

"Tapi kau di dalam tubuh ku, jadi itu rumahmu." Akashi menggembungkan pipinya. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung mencubit pipi Akashi.

"Aaw..." ringis Akashi.

Kuroko mengomel, "Jangan pasang wajah imutmu itu di wajahku!"

Akashi ngambek, "Hmph. Maaf."

"AAARGH! Tetsuya sudah kubilang jangan pasang wajah imutmu di wajahkuuuu!" Kuroko mencubit pipi Akashi lagi.

Aah.. benar-benar deh kalian berdua ini.

Pasangan yang sama sekali tidak kompak.

.—.—.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19:05. Sejak tadi Akashi dan Kuroko berkeliling untuk.. ya sekedar refreshing. Mereka jalan-jalan ke toko buku, taman hiburan dan sebagainya. Yah, pokoknya menyenangkan deh.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya di kediamannya. Ia melepas sepatu dan membantu Akashi meletakan barang-barang. Ibu Kuroko yang melihat Kuroko membawa Akashi itu pun bertanya, "Tet-Chan? siapa dia?"

Akashi menatap Ibu Kuroko dengan sedikit.. sedih? "Okaa-san...A-ku kangen..."

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) yang mendengar Akashi (Alias Kuroko) memanggil Ibu Kuroko dengan sebutan 'Okaa-san' langsung panik.

"AAH! Ibu, ini temanku namanya Akashi Seijuro. Dia bakal menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari." jelas Kuroko.

Ibu Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan intens, "Hoo. Kenapa?"

Akashi membungkuk badan, "Ada urusan penting. Maaf menganggu."

Ibu Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiya kan.

"Akashi, kau lumayan ganteng ya!" Ibu Kuroko memeluk Akashi, "Aah~ andaikan aku masih muda, pasti aku akan menikahi mu~"

Kuroko langsung bergidik melihat 'tubuh'nya dipeluk seperti itu.

Err..

"Akashi ayo ke kamarku! Okaa-san siapkan makan malam ya!" Kuroko langsung menarik lengan Akashi—membawanya ke kamar.

Sungguh. Kalau mereka bertukar badan seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi.

Kuroko langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur itu, "Tetsuya kau kangen sama Ibu mu ya? sampai-sampai kau kebablasan menyebut 'Okaa-san' dengan tubuhku." kata Kuroko.

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan, "Maaf."

Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi. Masih sibuk dengan acara tidur-tidurnya. Akashi menatap kamar 'nya' dengan seksama. Hmm, tidak ada yang berubah. Masih rapih seperti biasa.

"Akashi-kun, kau tak macam-macam di kamarku kan?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Tadinya mau sih."

Akashi langsung panik. Dafuq!

"Jangan macam-macam ya!" Akashi mengomel Kuroko dan hanya dibalas dengusan yang super tak jelas.

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) hanya tertawa pelan. Ah, apa sih yang disembunyikan Tetsuya sampai-sampai tak mau menunjukannya padaku? batin Kuroko bertanya.

Apa di kamar Kuroko tersimpan foto Akashi hasil stalker? apa di kamar Kuroko tersimpan rekaman suara Akashi? Apa Kuroko tergila-gila pada Akashi?

Entahlah. Misteri itu yang tak pernah terungkap.

Ah, mikir itu nanti saja. Sekarang pikirkan cara kembali ke tubuh asal.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Kalau menurut novel, cara Lily dan Kine kembali itu dengan ciuman dan menyalurkan perasaan." kata Kuroko dan sedikit membuat wajah Akashi memanas.

"Ng.. aku juga baca." balas Akashi.

"Terus perasaan harus benar-benar tersampaikan saat berciuman. Harus memohon agar tubuhnya kembali. Dengan cekatan dan lincah." kata Kuroko.

Eh, kok kata terakhir ambigu?

"Ng... hah?" Akashi (Alias Kuroko) mulai bingung.

"Harus menggairah, panas dan memabukan. Ciuman itu juga harus lincah dengan pertarungan li—" Akashi langsung melempar wajah Kuroko dengan bantal.

"Akashi-kun hentai. Kalau kau mau hentai, gunakan wajahmu sendiri! jangan gunakan di wajahku, dong! Geli aku melihat wajahku seperti om om mesum!" omel Akashi lagi.

Kuroko hanya terkekeh, "Maklum. Pikiranku reflek, Tetsuya."

Alasan yang sungguh tak masuk akal.

"AAh.. aku pengen grepe-grepe tubuhku sendiri..." Kuroko (Alias Akashi) mulai membuat gerakan aneh-aneh.

Akashi langsung mengehentikan aksi Kuroko, "Heeeei! itu tubuhku! Jangan macam-macaaaam!"

Kuroko hanya terkekeh. Arrrgh! dasar Akashi-kun hentaaai!

"Tapi Akashi-kun," Akashi menghela nafas, "Sebelumnya, Kine dan Lily sudah ciuman kan? terus mereka tak kembali kan? lalu dicerita itu, Lily berusaha membunuh tubuhnya sendiri agar Kine bisa kembali."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Terus?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar, "Kalau kita tak kembali bagaimana?"

"Kita bunuh-bunuhan." jawab Kuroko enteng.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Akashi jerit (?).

Kuroko terkekeh, "Tidak-tidak. Bercanda, Tetsuya. Aku yakin ada cara yang bisa membuat tubuh kita kembali. Tak mungkin gembok bisa dibuka tanpa kunci. "

Uh, kata-katamu bijak sekali, Akashi.

Akashi menangguk kaku, "Ha'i."

"Tet-Chan~ Sei-Chan~ makan malam sudah siaaap!" teriak Ibu Kuroko di bawah. Akashi dan Kuroko tentu mendengar suara itu.

Kuroko turun dari kasurnya, "Ayo makan, Tetsuya."

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Kuroko lebih dulu jalan di depannya. Sejenak, Akashi menatap laci meja belajar. Ia berjalan pelan dan membuka laci itu.

**CRIK**

Di dalam laci itu, tersimpan benda-benda tajam yang tak diketahui Kuroko (alias Akashi). Akashi mengambil sebuah benda tajam dan kecil itu. Ia tersenyum kecut dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Bila kami tidak kembali, aku akan membunuh tubuhku sendiri seperti kejadian yang ada di novel itu. Dengan begitu, Akashi-kun bisa kembali." kata Akashi kemudian menyembunyikan benda itu dibawah bantal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Holaaaa~ ketemu lagi dengan saya. Uh, saya libur seminggu dan ini hari minggu.. besok masuk sekolah -_- menyebalkan<p>

Ya sudahlah~ apa yang sudah terjadi terjadilah. (?) Saya tak banyak bicara lagi karena bingung mau bicara apa XD

**Review onegai? Arigatou :3**

**Special thank to:**

**Shayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan | AulChan12 | ShizukiArista | Kuhaku | Uchiha Ryuuki | Keys13th | LadyCiella | shota nogami | Eqa Skylight | Bona nano | Koyuki Tooki | Kuro Kid | jasmine DaisynoYuki | Guest |**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**And silent reader too~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Di ruang makan, terdapat wanita paruh baya dan dua orang pemuda. Pemuda itu tak lain bernama Kuroko dan Akashi. Ah, maksudnya tubuh mereka bernama itu, tapi jiwa mereka tidak. Kuroko adalah Akashi dan Akashi adalah Kuroko.

Suasana akward menjadi pemandangan di rumah Kuroko. Akward sekali karena hanya keheningan yang melanda di rumah Kuroko. Kuroko cenderung pendiam, begitu pula Akashi. Ibu Kuroko bagaimana? dia sedang mencuci piring, jadinya tidak ikut makan bersama Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, tolong bertingkah seperti biasanya ya." bisik Akashi pelan—takut-takut kalau suaranya terdengar Ibu Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk paham kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Okaa-san tidak makan?" tanya Kuroko—agak berteriak karena jaraknya dengan Ibunya jauh.

Ibu Kuroko membalas, "Nanti Okaa-san ke ruang makan."

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menoleh, "Hm?"

"Hanya perasaan ku atau kau makan cepat sekali." gumam Akashi datar (alias Kuroko).

Kuroko mendengus—ucapan yang sangat tidak penting, pikir Kuroko. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Akashi menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis, "Oh iya, Akashi-kun kan suka tofu."

"Huh."

Kuroko melanjutkan makan malamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi=Kuroko ?!<strong>

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**AkaKuro**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, typo, absurd dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>"Tet-chan makannya lahap sekali." gumam Ibu Kuroko sambil membawa dua gelas vanilla dan kopi.<p>

Kuroko menoleh, "Lagi lapar, Okaa-san."

Bohong. Padahal Tofu adalah makanan favorite Kuroko (Alias Akashi). Makanya nafsu makannya besar.

"Souka. Eh, Akashi-kun pendiam sekali, ya? Jangan malu-malu untuk makan." Ibu Kuroko memberi semangkuk tofu lagi, "Nih, masih banyak tofu nya."

Akashi hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Ibu Kuroko tersenyum, "Aih aih, Tet-Chan temanmu ini sangat sopan~"

Kuroko hanya menatap raut wajah Akashi, "Hmm."

"Jadi? kamu sudah punya pacar, Akashi-kun?" tanya Ibu Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis.

**UHUK UHUK**

"Tet-Chan?! kenapa keselek?!"

Akashi yang melihat itu juga sedikit panik, "Aka—Tetsuya kau tak apa-apa?"

Kuroko menggeleng sambil meminum air banyak-banyak.

Huh, pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Kuroko jadi absurd.

Ibu Kuroko tersenyum, "Nee, Akashi-kun sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya lagi.

Akashi tersenyum sangat hambar dengan background hitam mengelilinginya.

"..."

**ERRR...**

Kalau ditanya punya pacar, Akashi itu tidak punya. Kenapa? entahlah. Ia memang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh puluhan gadis, sayangnya tak ada yang Akashi sukai. Kalaupun ada, Akashi hanya menyukai sebatas teman. Tak lebih.

"Mmmh...etto..." Akashi tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibu Kuroko.

Masa Akashi (Alias Kuroko) harus bilang bahwa dirinya jomblo?

Kuroko menatap Akashi datar. Setelah itu, ia melahap tofu nya, "Dia sudah punya pacar, Okaa-san." gumamnya.

Ibu Kuroko sedikit terbelalak kaget, "Eh?! Sia—"

"Dan pacarnya ada di depan Okaa-san." lanjut Kuroko lagi dengan raut wajah santai.

Mendengar itu, sontak Ibu Kuroko menatap orang yang duduk di depannya. Yang duduk di depan Ibu Kuroko adalah Kuroko Tetsuya—Anaknya sendiri.

Jadi dapat disimpulkan, maksud Kuroko adalah...

Akashi adalah pacar Kuroko.

**EH?!**

"APAAAAA?!" jerit Ibu Kuroko tak percaya.

Akashi mati-matian menahan semburat merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Ia yakin, kini wajahnya seperti gurita rebus. Terasa panas dan menyesakan.

Dan Akashi (alias Kuroko) tak boleh menunjukan wajah malu. Kenapa? Itu bisa menghancurkan martabat Seijuro.

Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasa. Tak merasa aneh atas jawaban yang dilontarkannya. Huh, dasar tidak peka.

"Tetsuya iseng, ya?" balas Akashi sambil menstabilkan perasaannya dan hanya dibalas senyum iseng oleh Kuroko.

"Ahahah~" Ibu Kuroko mulai tersenyum aneh, "Kalau Tet-chan itu pacar Akashi-kun, itu tak masalah buat Okaa-san~ entah kenapa, kalian cocok-cocok saja."

Akashi berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan mangkuk tofu yang masih panas itu. Ia yakin sekali kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Uuuh.. meteor jatuhlah!

"Hee? jadi Okaa-san merestui hubungan ku dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sedikit menyeringai.

Manik heterochrome Akashi membulat kaget. Dengan cepat ia meletakan sup tofu itu.

"Eh? I—"

**GREEP!**

"?!"

"Terima kasih atas makanannya! Tetsuya ayo kita ke kamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan berlari cepat menuju kamar—meninggalkan Ibu Kuroko yang mematung melihat tingkah laku aneh Akashi.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**BRAK! BLAM!**

Setelah lari menuju kamar, Akashi dengan kasar langsung menutup pintu itu. Akashi langsung merebahkan tubuh di kasur empuk tersebut. Kuroko yang melihat tingkah Akashi itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Berusaha menghindar dari Okaa-san?" sindir Kuroko pada Akashi, "Tetsuya tsundere sekali."

Kedut kesal tercetak jelas di wajah Akashi.

"Diam. Justru Akashi-kun yang seenaknya meminta persetujuan dari Ibu ku!" sanggah Akashi kesal dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko ikut merebahkan tubuh mungilnya disamping Akashi, "Tetsuya."

"Hm?"

"Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin kita kembali."

"?!"

**BRUK!**

Dengan tidak elitnya Akashi jatoh dari kasur.

"Astaga Tetsuya, kita belum balik tapi kau sudah menghancurkan tubuhku." ucap Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi yang terduduk di lantai.

Akashi menatap tajam, "Akashi-kun yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda deh. Aku ogah di tubuh Akashi-kun terus!"

Kuroko sedikit menggembungkan pipinya—pose lucu niatnya, "Kenapa?"

Akashi melanjutkan, "Akashi-kun itu pintar, dan aku itu bodoh."

"..."

Akashi mendengus sebal, "Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Akashi-kun ada ulangan matematika di Rakuzan. Aku harus belajar untuk nilai mu, gitu? nggak mau. Aku eneg dengan rumus-rumus yang merusak syaraf otak dan hati nurani ku." ucap Akashi sambil balik ke kasur lagi.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Menyerah?"

"Hmph. Iya aku tahu Akashi-kun itu pintar, tapi pikirkan siapa yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuhmu." ucap Akashi kesal.

"Hmm... Oh ya, dari pada itu, Tetsuya ada masalah dengan Pak Nishi?"

**JDUK!**

Dengan elit nya Akashi jatuh lagi.

"Akashi-kun tidak membunuh nya kan?" tanya Akashi curiga dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kuroko.

"Nyaris. Tapi karena aku ingat Tetsuya, aku tidak membunuhnya." ucap Kuroko enteng.

**UHUK UHUK**

Kuroko, kau ngegombal atau ngegembel? /plak

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia berusaha naik (lagi) ke kasur.

"Jadi begini..." Akashi berdehem, "Karena akhir-akhir ini aku diteror (?) akan tinggal kelas, guru itu menyuruh ku untuk belajar matematika. Keesokan harinya ada ulangan matematika dan syukurnya nilai ku 0,5. Itu nilai paling rendah di seluruh angkatan ku. Beruntung karena aku tak jauh beda dengan hantu, tidak ada yang tahu kalau nilai ku sangat jeblok. Ah, Kagami-kun juga tidak tahu."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk saja.

"Lalu guru itu memarahi ku setiap hari karena nilai ku tak kunjung meningkat. Ah, pernah meningkat menjadi 0,6. Itu pun hasil nyontek hehe." lanjut Akashi nyengir.

"Astaga Tetsuya." Kuroko facepalm. Tak menyangka bahwa Akashi (alias Kuroko) akan melakukan tindakan hina itu.

Tindakan menyontek maksudnya.

Akashi kembali tiduran di kasur, "Apa boleh buat kan? terus sampai sekarang Pak Nishi menyuruhku mengikuti les,pelajaran tambahan, bimbel matematika. Tentu dengan senang hati aku menolak."

"Kalau tidak mau, kau bisa meminta tolong padaku, kan?" tawar Kuroko (Alias Akashi).

Akashi mengangguk, "Memang, tapi Akashi-kun kan jauh.."

Kuroko berbisik di telinga Akashi, "Kalau demi Tetsuya, aku bisa menjadi guru mu tiap hari.." hembusan nafas Kuroko menggelitik telinga Akashi, "Dan kita akan melewati hari-hari hanya 'berdua'..."

"..."

Dengan elitnya Akashi salah tangkep maksud dari ucapan Kuroko

**BUM!**

Akashi merasa ada ledakan di wajahnya dan itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti strawberry yang amat merah.

**JDUK JDUK JDUK**

Akashi menjedukan kepalanya dengan bantal, "Akashi-kun hentikan. AKAHENTAI!"

Huh? sebutan macam apa itu?

Kuroko terkekeh, "Iya iya. Ah, aku haus. Tetsuya boleh minta susu mu?"

Akashi terbelalak, "Eh?"

Susu?

Tunggu, kok rasanya ambigay ya.

Akashi (Alias Kuroko) menatap horror Kuroko (Alias Akashi) yang membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh di... tubuhnya.

"A-kashi-kun mau ngapain?" tanya Akashi curiga.

Menulikan pendengerannya, Kuroko mulai membuka bajunya sendiri.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

**GREP!**

Dengan cepat, Akashi langsung menghentikan aksi di luar akal sehat Kuroko. Ah, sepertinya Akashi (alias Kuroko) harus memperhatikan gerak gerik Kuroko (alias Akashi) agar tubuhnya tidak terancam di 'rape'.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu berusaha mengunci pergerakan Kuroko. Untuk apa? tentu saja menyelamatkan tubuhnya!

"Auw auw. Ba-baik aku menyerah." ujar Kuroko sambil terkekeh, "Tubuh Tetsuya kecil sekali, aku tak bisa melawanmu."

Oh iya, kekuatan Akashi dan Kuroko saat ini berbeda.

"Hmph, kalau Akashi-kun bertindak di luar dugaan, aku akan membenci Akashi-kun!" ancam Akashi ngambek.

Kuroko langsung mencubit pipi Akashi yang menggemaskan itu.

"S-sakiiit!"

"Cih, sudah kubilang jangan pasang wajah imut kalau di tubuhku."

**TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu menyita perhatian mereka berdua. Kuroko langsung menghampiri kenop pintu dan membukanya. Oh, Okaa-san rupanya.

"Tet-chan?" tanya ibu Kuroko.

"Ya?"

"Di kulkas ada kue kesukaanmu. Kamu boleh memakannya bersama temanmu yang tampan itu~ Silahkan makan-makan dengan mesra ya~" kata Ibu Kuroko tersenyum ramah. Kuroko hanya bergidik melihat senyuman itu.

Sepertinya ada udang dibalik bakwan.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk datar dan menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, ayo kita makan kue~" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi secara tiba-tiba—membuat Akashi jadi kewalahan sendiri.

Ibu Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Sungguh, Ibu Kuroko ingin melihat lebih lama senyum yang merekah di wajah Kuroko.

"Seandainya kalian ada hubungan 'sesuatu', itu tak masalah buat Ibu kok, Tet-chan." kata Ibu Kuroko tersenyum—walaupun itu tak didengar oleh Kuroko langsung.

Ibu mana yang tidak senang kalau melihat anaknya tersenyum bahagia?

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, kue ini manis sekali." kata Kuroko sambil mencicip sedikit cake yang dibilang Ibu Kuroko tadi.

Bukannya menolak kue tersebut, tapi rasa manis tidak terlalu disukai Kuroko (alias Akashi).

Akashi mendengus, "Okaa-san membelikan ku vanilla cake. Kan aku suka vanilla cake."

"Manis nya.. aku tak sanggup memakan ini sendirian."

Akashi menatap kue yang dimakan Kuroko. Apa Kuroko belum memakan sedikit pun? dari tadi masih utuh.

"Jadi?" tanya Akashi.

"Sepertinya kau tahu apa yang kuminta, Tetsuya." Kuroko tersenyum kearah Akashi dan hanya dibalas dengusannya.

Sepertinya jiwa memerintah Akashi akan berpindah ke Kuroko.

"Sudah kuduga Akashi-kun tukang modus." sanggah Akashi, "Habiskan sendiri."

Uh, Akashi galak sekali.

Manik babyblue Kuroko menatap tidak suka ke arah Akashi. Yah, walaupun jiwa Akashi saat ini di dalam tubuh Kuroko, ia tetap tak suka kalau perintahnya ditentang begitu saja. Seringai usil nampak jelas di wajah Kuroko. Sepertinya sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya.

"Oh gitu..." tangan mungil Kuroko mulai melepas baju yang melekat di tubuhnya, "Berarti tak masalah kan kalau—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan cepat Akashi menghentikan aksi Kuroko lagi. Sang babyblue hanya menampakan seringai khas Akashi Seijuro.

"Paham kan?" tanya Kuroko.

Oke, Akashi kalah pada babak debat kali ini. skor 1:0

Dengan enggan Akashi menyanggupi permintaan Kuroko. Permintaan apa? permintaan konyol yaitu membantu menghabiskan kue Kuroko.

Ingatkan Akashi untuk menghukum Kuroko.

"Tetsuya suapi aku~" kata Kuroko manja dan Akashi sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sungguh. Kuroko tak pernah melakukan hal nista tersebut. Hal nista yang disebut manja. Tapi apa daya kalau Akashi yang saat ini di tubuh Kuroko? semuanya sirna sudah.

"Iya iya." Akashi mulai menyuapi Kuroko, "Nih, aaa..."

Kuroko melahap kue tersebut. Uh, betapa manjanya Kuroko saat ini.

"Sepertinya masa kecil Akashi-kun kurang bahagia. Kau tak pernah disuapi ya? Pffft." kata Akashi sambil menatap datar Kuroko yang senyam senyum sendiri layaknya anak yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Aku hanya ingin bermanja dengan Tetsuya." Kuroko memicingkan matanya, "Tapi aku merasa aku disuapi diriku sendiri."

"Memangnya kau Aomine-kun?" tanya Akashi datar.

"Serupa tapi tak sama."

Kuroko apa maksudmu, hah?

Tanpa sadar, Ibu Kuroko sudah memperhatikan Akashi dan Kuroko sejak tadi. Senyum terus tercetak jelas di wajah tirus si Ibu. Ah, menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Ibu Kuroko bila melihat puteranya tersenyum seperti itu.

Apa itu semua karena Akashi Seijuro?

"Tet-chan, ini sudah jam malam. Kau harus tidur." kata Ibu Kuroko ramah. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Iya."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Manik babybluenya menatap sekeliling sudut kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rumah Kuroko sangat nyaman baginya. Perabotnya sedikit dan yah, ia tidak sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Akashi Seijuro yang sendirian.

Ayahnya hanya sibuk dengan tumpukan kerjaan. Tak mempedulikan Akashi.

Jujur saja, Akashi iri dengan Kuroko yang masih memiliki seorang ibu.

Ibu yang takan pernah mengabaikan anaknya.

"Akashi-kun?" bisik Akashi pelan.

"A-ah, ya?"

"Ayo kita istirahat. Okaa-san bisa marah kalau aku melewatkan jam malam." bisik Akashi lagi. Si babyblue hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.—.—.

"Nee, Tetsuya."

Akashi menatap Kuroko, "Hng?"

"Rasanya aku tak ingin kita kembali." kata Kuroko tersenyum paksa.

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar, "Kenapa?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ada yang ganjal pada Kuroko (Alias Akashi). Tak biasanya ia bangun tengah malam dan berkata seperti itu. Bukankah Kurokolah yang ingin cepat-cepat kembali?

Manik heterochrome Akashi menatap Kuroko intens. Apa pemuda babyblue itu sudah terlelap? Akashi tak tahu sebab Kuroko membelakanginya. Bisa dikatakan, mereka tidur satu ranjang. Wajar saja, rumah Kuroko tak seluas rumah Akashi.

Akashi (alias Kuroko) sedang membaca buku. Wajar saja bila ia belum tidur. Salahkan dirinya juga yang belum selesai membaca novel _**life upside down.**_

Novel yang memiliki kejadian sama—seperti yang dialaminya.

"Akashi-kun."

Tak ada respon.

"Akashi-kun."

Pemuda babyblue itu tak berbalik. Oke, bisa dipastika ia sudah terlelap. Akashi segera membereskan novel tersebut dan ikut tertidur di samping Kuroko yang membelakanginya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Akashi-kun kenapa tak mau kembali?" tanya Akashi. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Kuroko tak mungkin menjawab.

Senyum kecut terpartir di wajah tampannya, "Bukankah Akashi-kun tak suka berada di tubuh orang bawahan?"

Kuroko masih tak merespon.

"Akashi-kun itu kaya, berwibawa, absolut dan terpandang." Akashi menghela nafas, "Tak mungkin Akashi-kun tak mau kembali ke tubuh asal."

_**Kenapa kau membandingkan aku dengan mu, Tetsuya?**_

"Kenapa? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi lagi.

_**Itu karena...**_

"Mustahil bagi seorang Seijuro beranggapan seperti itu."

_**Karena...**_

"Apa Akashi-kun—"

"Aku kesepian." potong Kuroko cepat.

HUH?

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung. Akashi Seijuro kesepian? rasanya mustahil. Tak mungkin Akashi kesepian.

"Omong kosong." kata Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko membalikan tubuhnya mengarah Akashi—ternyata memang belum tidur, "Terserah."

"Akashi-kun kesepian? terus apa gunanya aku?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Aku kan teman Akashi-kun."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, "Iya, Tetsuya memang temanku. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kau jauh dariku." lanjut Kuroko.

DEG

Akashi merasa salah bicara. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia dan Kuroko sangatlah jauh.

Jauh dalam tempat tinggal dan sekolah.

Bagaimana ia bisa menemani Akashi?

Dirinya saja tak bisa menjangkau keberadaan Akashi.

"A.."

Kuroko menoleh, "Hm?"

"Akashi-kun tidak kesepian. Di-di sini ada.. Kuroko Tetsuya." kata Akashi.

Manik babyblue Kuroko sedikit membulat. Ah, sepertinya Akashi berusaha menghibur dirinya.

"Ada Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun... dan.. aku." lanjut Akashi, "Tak kesepian kan? kami menerima mu kapan saja."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Ya, setidaknya masih ada kalian."

Akashi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi?"

"? kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kapan kau menciumku, Tetsuya sayang?"

UHUK UHUK

Saat itu juga Akashi langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"H-harus ciuman?" tanya Akashi bodoh.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Jadi kau mau membunuhku?"

Eerrr...

Jelas itu tak mungkin dilakukan bagi Akashi (Alias Kuroko). Apa Akashi rela membunuh Kuroko hanya demi kembali ke tubuh asal? well, sepertinya ia terpaksa mencium Kuroko.

Terpaksa? bukannya kau senang, Akashi?

"Rasanya aneh kalau aku yang berada di dalam tubuh Tetsuya mencium mu duluan. Baik, Tetsuya duluan." kata Kuroko.

Semburat merah menjalar ke seluruh wajah Akashi, "A-apa?! Kenapa—"

"Kalau aku duluan, artinya aku turun pangkat jadi uke." kata Kuroko datar.

"Eeng.. ta-tapi a-aku.."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?"

Oke. Akashi skakmat oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun seharusnya sadar diri. Aku kan bukan pemberani seperti kau." sanggah Akashi, "Jujur saja, aku tak yakin kita bisa kembali dengan cara se-simple itu."

Kuroko memicingkan matanya tidak suka, "Simple?" Kuroko tersenyum—atau menyeringai? "Oh, jadi Tetsuya mau lebih? Agresif sekali."

Lagi-lagi wajah Akashi terasa panas, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Aduh, Akashi merasa melihat dirinya versi uke. Salahkan Kuroko yang mengendalikan tubuh Akashi sehingga ia turun pangkat jadi uke. Mungkin sementara ini, Kuroko lah yang jadi semenya?

Akashi menahan semburat merah yang tak kunjung mengilang, "S-sebenarnya i-Ini pertama kalinya a—"

"Baiklah biar aku duluan." potong Kuroko dengan angkuhnya dan hanya dibalas tatapan tidak suka dari Akashi.

Dibalik itu, Jiwa Akashi tersenyum senang. Kenapa? sepertinya ciuman pertama Kuroko akan berakhir pada bibir Akashi~

Auh.

Manik heterochrome itu menatap tajam Kuroko yang mulai berjalan kearahnya. Cih, pasti ada udang dibalik bakwan. Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Eh tunggu.

Perlahan tangan Kuroko membingkai wajah Akashi.

Tunggu...

EH?!

"A-akashi-kun?" tanya Akashi masih berekspresi datar.

"Sssh..."

Kalau Tuhan memperbolehkan Akashi mati, maka Akashi ingin mati sekarang. Kenapa? Akashi panik. Lihat saja, Kuroko mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi—bersiap memberikan 'kissu' ke bibir Akashi.

Dan Jiwa Kuroko merinding sendiri melihat tubuhnya mendekat dengan muka err... mesum?

Dasar Akashi-kun hentai!

"A—"

**CUP!**

Dengan cepat, Kuroko langsung mencuri ciuman pertama Akashi. Dirasa cukup, Kuroko menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai crimson itu dengan tatapan meremehkan, mungkin?

"Cih, Tetsuya harusnya melawan." kata Kuroko, "Tuh kan aku seperti uke."

Akashi menatap jengkel pemuda di hadapannya, "Plis deh Akashi-kun. Kau tidak membuatku seperti seme. Kau justru membuatku seperti Hentai!" protes Akashi.

**JLEB**

satu panah menusuk hati Kuroko (alias Akashi).

"Ng?"

Kuroko mendelik, "Kenapa?"

Manik heterochrome Akashi membulat horror, "Akashi-kun kita tidak kembali."

"..."

"Aku baru sadar kalau kita belum kembali." kata Kuroko datar.

Akashi menatap datar Kuroko, "Jadi?"

"Cara ciuman tidak berhasil."

"..."

"Ahahha Akashi-kun bisa aja."

"Tetsuya bisa aja."

"Ahahahaha... ha?"

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak Akashi dan Kuroko barengan. Keduanya memandang horror satu sama lain.

Demi pak Nishi, Akashi ingin garuk guru itu.

Sumpah, ia ingin mengulang waktu.

Tak masalah bila ia akan dimarahi oleh guru sialan itu setiap hari. Asalkan ia kembali ke tubuhnya, ia strong kok.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan Akashi-kun?!" teriak Akashi frustasi.

"Aku tak tahu." kata Kuroko pasrah, "Ini buruk sekali."

Akashi menjambak surai merahnya sendiri. Sial, ia tak bisa berpikir tenang.

Ciuman pertama diambil. Sialnya, cara ciuman tidak mempan.

"Benar yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Kita tak bisa kembali dengan cara simple seperti tadi." kata Kuroko melipat kedua tangan di dada. Pemuda crimson itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"?"

"Baik, ayo kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman." kata Kuroko.

**BUK!**

Akashi melempar buku matematika ke muka mesum Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun hentikan bersikap hentai dengan tubuhku. Kalau mau hentai, nanti saja kalau kau kembali." kata Akashi kesal. Wajah imutnya berubah jadi wajah Hentai deh.

Eh? marah ya, Akashi? hihi.

Akashi hanya duduk merenung. Diraihnya novel _**life upside down**_ milik Kuroko. Manik heterochrome itu cekatan membaca tiap baris di lembar-lembar novel itu. Sungguh, Akashi harus mencari cara lain. Hanya mengikuti novel yang menjadi cara agar mereka bisa kembali. Ciuman telah gagal, artinya ia tak bisa mengulang cara yang sama. Tangan mungil Akashi terus membalik lembaran-lembaran novel dengan cepat hingga membuat kertas tersebut sedikit lecak.

"Cih."

Decakan lidah keluar dari mulut Akashi. Bisa dipastikan, ia tak menemukan cara lain selain berciuman dan membunuh.

Apa... apa.. Akashi tak punya pilihan lain?

Apa ia harus membunuh tubuhnya sendiri alias tubuh Kuroko?

"Kh..."

Semakin dipikirkan, membuat otak jenius Akashi jadi pusing. Lupakan soal jenius dan sebagainya. Saat ini bukanlah jiwa Akashi yang ada di tubuh Akashi.

Sungguh, Akashi bisa gila sekarang. Ya, katakanlah dia orang stress!

Terus? bagaimana agar Akashi dan Kuroko kembali?

Mereka harus pergi kemana? apa mereka harus ke dokter?

Dan berkata bahwa mereka tertukar roh, gitu?

Mustahil.

Lalu? mereka harus pergi kemana?

Ke jonggol?

wakwaw.

Stop. Balik ke cerita.

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain membunuh..." kata Kuroko tenang, "Baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu Tetsuya~" lanjutnya nyengir setan—siapapun yang melihat senyuman itu akan bergidik ngeri karenanya.

**DEG!**

Yang benar saja kau Kuroko! Apa kau gila?

"A-akashi-kun tega membunuhku?! Jahat!" kata Akashi nangis air mancur. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung tersentak kaget melihat 'tubuhnya' menangis layaknya anak kecil tak dibelikan mainan.

"A-aku cuma bercanda Tetsuya! J-jangan membuat tubuhku jadi cengeng!"

Akashi mengelap air matanya, "Jadi gimana cara agar kita kembali? Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus.."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya—berpikir maksudnya.

**KRIIIING! KRIIIIING!**

Suara ponsel menyita perhatian mereka. Ah, berasal dari ponsel babyblue milik Kuroko. Manik babybluenya berkilat tajam. Huh? siapa yang mengirim pesan jam malam begini? sekarang pukul 23:05 tahu!

"Huh? si Taiga mengirimu pesan apa, hah?" tanya Kuroko tak suka. "Kuhapus ya."

Akashi tersentak kaget, "J-jangan!" dan dengan kasar, ia menyambar ponsel Kuroko dari si empunya.

Kedut kesal tercetak jelas di wajah mungil Kuroko.

"Cih, aku tak suka melihatmu akrab dengan Taiga."

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu membalikan tubuhnya dari Kuroko. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan langsung membalas pesan yang katanya dari Kagami. Selesai mengirim, Akashi langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Eh?"

Aura hitam menguar di tubuh Kuroko. Kesal? pasti. Marah? sangat.

"Tetsuya~ cepat jelaskan semua ini." kata Kuroko kesal.

Akashi membalikan tubuhnya—menghadap Kuroko.

Akashi, sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan fatal. Lihat, Kuroko jadi kesal kan?

"Kagami-kun hanya menanyakan keadaanku saja, Akashi-kun. Dia hanya khawatir." kata Akashi.

"Aku tak suka."

"Ya udah jangan suka."

Kedut kesal Kuroko semakin banyak. Eeer... Akashi menyebalkan!

"Itu tak penting Akashi-kun. Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara selanjutnya agar kita bisa kembali." kata Akashi mengalih topik.

Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tapi.. memangnya mereka tahu cara agar mereka kembali?

.—.—.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23:45. Bukan waktu yang singkat bagi Akashi ataupun Kuroko untuk memikirkan cara agar mereka kembali. Semua tenaga sudah dikerahkan. Mulai dari yang normal hingga yang konyol. Semua usaha sudah dikeluarkan namun nihil. Akashi dan Kuroko tampak lelah. Mereka lelah atas permainan gila ini.

Permainan tubuh yang tertukar.

Padahal mereka bukan pemain sinetron.

Manik heterochrome itu memandang novel itu dengan sedikit melotot. Pandangannya kosong akan novel itu.

Akashi naik ke ranjang tidur Kuroko. Diambilnya sebuah benda yang ia letakan di bawah bantal. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Akashi-kun kalau aku membunuhmu, apa itu tak masalah?" tanya Akashi dengan pandangan kosong. Sangat.

Satu alis Kuroko terangkat, "Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Akashi-kun." Akashi turun dari tempat tidur sambil memegang benda yang nampaknya berbahaya. Benda itu berkilat tajam. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung menatap horror, "Baru kau boleh balik bertanya." lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko mencoba tenang, "Itu tak masalah. Kalaupun diantara kita harus ada yang mati, aku rela kau membunuh diriku, Tetsuya."

Akashi tersenyum, "Terima kasih Akashi-kun." Akashi tampak berjalan ke arah Kuroko sambil membawa pisau, "Tapi... aku lebih rela bila aku yang mati."

**SYAAAT!**

Sungguh, bila Kuroko terlambat sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan ia akan mati. Beruntung tadi ia menghindar dari serangan Akashi tiba-tiba. Mungkin Kuroko dianugerahi refleks yang bagus.

Bukan, mungkin saat ini beruntung yang ada di tubuh Kuroko adalah Akashi.

"Tetsuya?!"

Akashi tersenyum, "Kalau aku membunuh tubuhku sendiri, otomatis Akashi-kun bisa kembali." pisau itu terus mengayun memangsa Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Akashi tak suka, "Terus kau akan membiarkanku hidup tanpamu?!" kata Kuroko.

Sejenak, pemuda crimson itu menghentikan kegiatannya, "Aku akan selalu bersama Akashi-kun." Akashi kembali mengayunkan pisaunya, "Saat aku matipun, Aku akan terus mengejar Akashi-kun!"

"T-Tetsuya hentikan ini!"

**SYAAASH!**

"Kh!"

Satu sayatan berhasil melukai tangan mungil Kuroko.

"T-tetsu...ya..." ringis Kuroko. Walaupun jiwa Kuroko melukai tubuhnya sendiri, tetap saja Jiwa Akashi yang merasa sakit.

Manik babyblue Kuroko menatap sekeliling. Akashi tampak berjalan mengarahnya. Apa ini akhirnya?

Bukan, bukan ini yang diinginkan Kuroko. Baik Akashi dan Kuroko, mereka ingin kembali tanpa harus ada yang mati.

'Apa.. apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Kuroko bertanya.

Sejenak, manik babybluenya menatap novel life upside down yang tergeletak begitu saja. Ia kembali mengingat apa isi novel itu.

_**Mereka... **_

'Tunggu! rasanya aku ingat sesuatu!'

_**Mereka...**_

'Ayo ingat! Aku adalah Akashi Seijuro!'

_**Mereka...**_

'?!'

_**'Mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka sehingga mereka bisa kembali'**_

**DEG!**

Manik babybluenya terbuka. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"A..Aku tahu!" kata Kuroko

Dan saat itulah Kuroko menemukan jalan keluarnya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah pisau sudah didepan mata. Dengan cekatan, Kuroko langsung menahan kedua tangan Akashi. Kuroko memang lemah, tapi lain soal kalau Akashi yang saat ini di tubuh Kuroko.

"Tetsuya salurkan perasaanmu padaku! Salurkan semua rasa sukamu padaku! Pikirkan tentang diriku!" kata Kuroko.

"Eh?!"

"Percayalah cara ini akan berhasil!" lanjut Kuroko lagi.

"?! Apa maksudmu, Aka—"

Kata-kata itu akan selesai bila tak ada bibir yang membungkam mulut Akashi.

"?!"

_**Salurkan perasaanmu padaku**_

_**Salurkan semua rasa sukamu padaku**_

_**Pikirkan tentang diriku**_

_**Percayalah cara ini akan berhasil**_

Akashi menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kuroko. Ia mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya pada Kuroko—begitupula sebaliknya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Akashi mencoba menutup mata untuk memikirkan hanya Kuroko seorang.

Akashi memang menyukai Kuroko, begitupula Kuroko terhadapnya. Mereka tak bisa seenaknya mengutarakan rasa suka mereka.

Jujur saja, mereka takut hubungan mereka tak berjalan lancar.

Lebih baik begini dari pada hancur kan?

Tuhan.. Kumohon...

Kembalikan kami.

Kembalikan kami seperti semula.

Mungkin Kuroko memang bodoh, tapi ia tak bermaksud begini.

Bolehkah.. Bolehkah kami kembali?

Kumohon..

**PLOP! ****BUM!**

Huh? suara apa itu?

**BRUK!**

Karena tak bisa menjaga kesimbangan, Kuroko malah menubruk Akashi sehingga ia dan Akashi malah terjatuh. Posisinya Kuroko yang menindih Akashi. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kuroko mencoba membuka matanya.

"Eh?"

Surai babyblue nya.

Manik babybluenya.

Tubuh mungilnya.

Kembali!

"EEEEH!" teriak Kuroko terkejut. Ia terkejut dirinya telah kembali!

Kembali menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mendengar teriakan Kuroko yang cukup keras (?), membuat Akashi terbangun dari acara berbaringnya. Agak susah karena Kuroko menindih dirinya. Manik heterochromenya sedikit terbuka. Kuroko Tetsuya—itulah pemandangan yang dilihat Akashi saat ini.

Eh?! Kuroko Tetsuya!

"Hah?!" Akashi berusaha bangkit dari lantai dingin itu. Ia menatap Kuroko di depannya dengan muka cengo. Bila ia bisa melihat Kuroko berarti... dirinya sudah kembali menjadi Akashi Seijuro!

"..."

"..."

Akashi dan Kuroko menatap satu sama lain dengan cengo.

"A-Akashi-kun..."

"T-Tetsuya..."

"HOREEEEE! KITA BERHASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!" teriak Akashi dan Kuroko barengan. Saking senengnya mereka sampe pelukan layaknya murid yang lulus masuk SMA favorit.

"Tak kusangka yang dikatakan Akashi-kun itu benar!" kata Kuroko memuji, "Terima kasih!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum, "Syukurlah kita berhasil kembali Tetsuya." Manik heterochromenya menatap lengan Kuroko khawatir, "Oh ya kau tak apa-apa? lu-lukamu.."

"Iya tak apa. Tak terlalu sakit. Toh ini karena ulahku sendiri." ujar Kuroko.

"M-maaf..."

Kuroko bangkit berdiri, "Kok minta maaf? aku yang salah, Akashi-kun." Pemuda babyblue itu menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, "Masih jam 00:00."

Akashi mengangguk, "Ayo tidur. Mungkin Ibumu akan memarahimu karena tengah malam teriak-teriak."

Kuroko cemberut, "Huh. Kan salah Akashi-kun ju—Huwaaa!"

Dengan cepat, Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko sehingga Kuroko menubruk Akashi. Tenang saja, kali ini bukan di lantai melainkan di kasur. Saat ini posisinya adalah Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Kuroko mati-matian menahan semburat merah yang dipastikan sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Astaga!

"A-Akashi-kun—"

"Sssh... tidurlah." potong Akashi cepat. Ia berbisik di telinga Kuroko sehingga si empunya merasa geli, "Kalau tidak kau akan melewari malam yang menggairah denganku."

Manik babyblue Kuroko membulat horror, "H-hah?"

"Tidur or i will rape you." kata Akashi absurd (ngomong dengan 2 bahasa).

"Iyaaa." kata Kuroko seperti anak ngambek. Lucu sekali.

Akashi yang melihat respon Kuroko itu langsung tersenyum.

"Uke yang nurut.." kata Akashi senang. Kemudian ia mencium telinga Kuroko dengan mesra, "Selamat tidur, Tetsuya sayang~"

Skakmat. Wajah Kuroko sudah merah semerah tomat. Telinga merupakan bagian sensitif Kuroko atau lebih tepatnya kelemahan Kuroko.

Dan saat ini Akashi menciumnya di telinga Kuroko yang merupakan kelemahannya.

"AKASHI-KUN BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kuroko keras sekali.

Akashi? ia hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Ternyata memang lebih enak menggunakan tubuh sendiri dari pada menggunakan tubuh orang kelewat pintar—batin Kuroko.

Ah.. mimpi indah hei Akashi, Kuroko.

Kuroko berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, "A-Akashi-kun.."

"Hm?"

"O-oyasumi." kata Kuroko malu-malu (?).

Manik heterochrome itu sedikit membulat. Senyum tipis terukir di paras tampan Akashi. Kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup—menyembunyikan iris heterochromenya yang begitu menawan. Ya, malam ini akan damai bagi kalian berdua.

'Syukurlah kami bisa kembali' batin Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>"Maaf, anda siapa ya?"<p>

HUWAAAAA! MAAFKAN RIKKA! MAAFKAN RIKKA! SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN!

Iya, Rikka ngaku saya author nyebelin tingkat akut. QAQ

Maaf bagi kalian yang sudah nunggu berbulan-bulan demi apdetnya FF nista ini.. aduh Rikka merasa bersalah QAQ *gigit sepatu*

Mohon salahkan tugas sekolah yang luar binasa minta digunting. Salahkan UAS juga! /bilangajaauthornggamaudisalahin.

Oke-oke intinya saya minta maaf. maaf kalau FF ini juga kurang memuaskan. QwQ

Akhir kata,

**Review pls? onegai~ :"3 **

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini. Baik silentreaders atau pun readers yang sudah membaca FF ini. **

**Terima kasih banyak~ Rikka sayang semua :D**

**Special Thanks to:**

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | KUROUJI | shota nogami | Kuhaku | Keys13th | AulChan12 | Yuzuki Yanmushiro | Eqa Skylight | Uchiha Ryuuki | | Miyucchi | Koyuki Tooki | Indrikyuu88 | Flow. L | ShizukiArista | Kazusaki Kuga | Shizuki Miyuki | **

**AND YOU~! **


End file.
